Second Chances
by StinkiSoki
Summary: When the sheriff holds a week long celebration in honor of his fiftieth birthday, many special guests arrive from all over England. Including someone who might just be able to thaw Sir Guy's frozen heart. (Meant to be a shorter, quick to the point story.)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is meant to be short and purposefully lacking in all that excruciating detail. I wanted it to be a fun thing to write and quick to the point. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**I do not claim ownership over any characters or places other than my OC.**

**...**

Sir Guy of Gisborne was having a bad day. Not altogether unsurprising, what with the sheriff hissing in his ear and his men outdoing themselves with stupidity. The sheriff's fiftieth birthday was less than a week away and he'd pulled out all the stops at a glorious party. Guy had been rushing around for over a month now to ready the preparations. A woman's job. And everytime he bent over backwards for some trivial thing, the sheriff changed his mind about it.

He stormed through the castle ticking off items mentally. He'd changed the flowers from lilies to roses. And then again back to lilies. He'd counted and recounted the barrels of wine in the cellars and checked the kitchens for the third time that day. The entertainers were auditioning today and hellfire there were a lot of them. He wasn't looking forward to sitting through such ridiculousness.

Special guests from out of town had been arriving for the past few days. The castle servants were in a flurry cleaning out all the rooms available, washing the linens, and chopping the fire wood.

The sheriff strode out of his office with a flourish of furs. "Ah, Gisborne. There you are. What say we put Findley next to Abernathy, eh? They detest each other. Should make for interesting dinner entertainment, eh? Ha ha!"

Guy frowned. He had far too much on his mind to deal with place settings.

"Ooh, but what about Kensington's wife? Such a pretty little bird. I think she should sit near me. I've heard she's a bit flirtations, hm hm!" The sheriff continued to mumble to himself. As usual Guy tuned him out and followed obediently like a dark, leather clad shadow.

Several ladies in silks walked by giggling, and his thoughts turned to his own bedchambers. Perhaps he should have them cleaned out. Normally he kept to himself and forbade any servants from entering, but perhaps he could make an exception. So many women surely the sheriff would be busy and leave him to his own doings.

"Ehrm, whoo hoo! Gisborne! Snap out of it!" The sheriff smacked Guy playfully with his gloves. Guy scowled.

"What is it you require my lord?"

"Lilies are so last year. I think I want...ah yes, roses. Make it happen Gisborne."

**...**

"Lord Duchy of Surrey!"

Guy stood stiffly behind the sheriff as he greeted his honored guests. How boring. How droll.

"Lord and Lady Kennsington of Cravenshire!"

"Ah ha ha ha, there Gisborne, see? Quite the little vixen!" The sheriff inhaled sharply through his teeth. Guy glanced up lazily.

Lady Kensington was a skinny little thing with more revealing bosom than ten ladies. She had fire red hair and blazing blue eyes. She bowed graciously to the sheriff but as she passed she eyed Guy up and down approvingly. He turned away. Too easy.

Guy sighed loudly. "My lord I have things to do. If you'll excuse me."

He spun and walked away just as another name was being called.

"Representing her father, Lady Faelyn of Amberly!"

**...**

"Put it there please, soldier." Fae directed her chest of jewelry to a lovely little desk.

"That's it my lady." The soldier bowed and left her.

"Augh, finally!" Fae ripped her hair from its restrictive net. "Cherry, where are you?"

"Right here m'lady!"

Cherry was a sweet young woman, Faelyn's favorite lady-in-waiting, and her only companion during this journey. She hurried forward and plucked at Faelyn's corset strings. Her lady hated feeling constricted. A fear she'd had since the two had been children together.

Faelyn and Cherry grew up together as best friends. They were quite mischievous in their youth, the 'scourge of the manor' her father called them. Always throwing chicken's eggs and jumping out of dark corners suddenly. She knew all her lady's hopes, her dreams, and her darkest fears.

There was a lovely rolling hill situated just above the manor. Fae and Cherry would lay there on there backs in sweet green grass and watch the clouds float by. They spoke of the future, of brave knights and pretty dresses. But one day Fae did not appear. Nor did she appear for dinner. Cherry searched and searched for hours. Every able body and dog were set out to find her.

In the morning a rider was dispatched carrying terms of ransom, but even after it was paid Faelyn still did not return. Cherry followed after the rider, all alone at age seven, and found in the woods several miles away a group of bandits. They counted their money greedily with filthy fingers and cruel laughs.

"What of the girl?" She heard one say. "Leave her to rot."

They moved on a hour or so later, and so Cherry was free to search the area for her dear friend. The sun was nearly set when she finally uncovered a shovel deep in the underbrush next to a freshly moved pile of soil.

She toiled, her little child body shaking in exertion, for many agonizing hours. And then finally her shovel struck wood. Faelyn had been bound head to toe with rope, a gag tied tightly around her mouth, and buried alive in a wooden box. She never fully recovered.

Today she hated wearing corsets, hated having her hair up, and rarely wore tight jewelry. And in her boot she always carried a sharp little dagger. She also had a distinct fear of small spaces and the dark. She never traveled through the woods if she could help it, and never let Cherry leave her side for long. Not that the handmaiden would even if ordered.

"Which dress for the welcome feast tonight m'lady?"

Fae hated when Cherry called her that. She more than owed her her life. She saw Cherry as her equal and wished she could make her so in the eyes of the king.

"Oh, the green one I suppose. I dunno why my father made me come to this ridiculous birthday party anyway."

"To show support for King Richard and Prince John m'lady. To make yourself known to your fellow nobles."

Fae sighed. "I know. But this place is so...so dreary."

Cherry chuckled. "It's as good as any m'lady. At least here you will meet many people from all over. What a collection! Would you like your bath now?" She folded the corset and placed it gently in the washing basket.

Fae nodded distractedly. "My father wishes me to marry. And while I'm not opposed to the idea, I do regret that my youth is soon to be over. I will have to mind my husband and do boring things like knit and grow old."

Cherry laughed and laughed. "Oh m'lady, you are silly! I thought you wanted a a strong man to marry. Have little babes of your own, your own home to run?"

Faelyn giggled and sunk into the prepared bath with a happy sigh. "I do Cherry, I do. But I've had such fun with you. The two of us make quite the pair."

Cherry dug around in Fae's trunks until she found the emerald green crushed velvet gown. It had a lovely square neckline and was edged in elaborate gold stitching. She didn't respond right away, but instead washed her mistress' hair and began braiding the sides. She wrapped the braids around to the back and tied them off, then entwined a lovely gold circlet into the front. She held a mirror up to Fae for her approval and finally said, "Then let's make this our last great adventure!"


	2. Chapter 2

Faelyn fiddled with her embroidered belt nervously. This was her big chance to make nice with some of England's nobles in hopes of finding a proper suitor. Behind her stood her dearest friend and handmaiden Cherry.

Cherry took Fae's hand in her own and squeezed. "It's alright m'lady. Just have fun. I'll be right here the whole time", she whispered.

Faelyn took a deep breath as the large oaken doors to the dining room were pulled open and in filed the guests. A pair of great long tables sat horizontal from each other under the gaze of a smaller table at the end of the hall. Serving maids led each of the guests to their designated spot. Not being very important, Faelyn was seated on the outer side of the left hand table. Cherry stood behind her, in whispering distance.

Servers with silver pitchers poured rich wine into matching silver goblets. A buzz of chatter surrounded the room for several minutes until a large banging silenced all. The attendees were ushered to stand by several guards, and in walked the sheriff of Nottingham. He wore crimson red and stood in stark contrast to the man that followed him.

He was dark and broody, clad in all black leather with equally black hair and dazzling blue eyes.

"Pss, Cherry, who is that man standing next to the sheriff? The scary one?"

"That's Sir Guy of Gisborne m'lady. Better steer clear of him, he's got a renowned temper."

"And that lovely young lady on the sheriff's other side?"

"Lady Marian. Perhaps a kindred spirit."

Before Faelyn could ask more the sheriff cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming to my little get-together. In three days hence I shall be...well let's say a little older, eh?"

Fae groaned inwardly. Speeches. She hated speeches. And she was hungry. Such a wonderful smell wafted up from the kitchens. Her stomach grumbled. She glanced around to see if anyone had heard. No one seemed to care, and she nearly sighed in relief until she looked up and caught the frightening man in black glaring at her with his sharp gaze. She shivered and looked away. What a terrifying person.

The sheriff's speech lasted quite a bit longer. By the time Fae's feet were starting to ache and her tummy rumblings drawing curious glances, the sheriff finally sat down. Food was brought out on great platters: plump grapes, toasted bread, dripping pork, and buttery potatoes. Fae had to use all of her control not to shovel in her food. As it was Cherry cleared her throat to get her attention as to her manners several times.

All around her the other guests gossiped and caught up on news. Fae really couldn't care less. She had days to get to know the others. She finally emerged from her plate to motion for more wine and got caught once again in his gaze.

He was staring at her over his goblet with an amused half smile. But those eyes...Those cold, dark blue eyes. Fae swallowed and turned back to her plate. She made care not to look around her after that, even when performers were summoned.

Long into the night the dinner went. The moon rose and glittered in through the windows. Fae could feel her eyes growing heavy in the candle light. Too much wine had worked its way through her veins and she began dozing.

She was startled awake by Cherry whispering urgently. "M'lady stand up!"

Faelyn stood groggily with the rest of the diners as the sheriff walked out followed by Sir Guy and Lady Marian.

Her shoulders sagged wearily. "Ugh, what a day. You think he'd let us rest first. Help me to my room Cherry...I need to lie down."

Cherry took her by the arm and led her back through the castle. "Urp, wait...I need air." Faelyn scrambled to a balcony exposed to the night air. She rested her head against the cold stone and breathed deeply. "Will you go light the fire please Cherry? I'll be there in a moment." Cherry nodded and hurried off.

Faelyn closed her eyes and felt the cold air envelop her. Ugh, what a day, she thought again. A long, bumpy, dusty carriage ride followed by an even longer, more boring dinner. But at least the food was good. And the wine. Ugh, the wine. Fae groaned.

"Are you alright?"

Fae's eyes shot open. The voice was deep and silky, and she knew immediately to whom it belonged. She lifted her head slowly and turned.

Sir Guy of Gisborne leaned against the wall, arms crossed, a snide smile on his face. He seemed darker in the night.

Faelyn cleared her throat. "I'm fine, thank you. Just a little too much to drink."

"And to eat."

"Ehrm, well, yes. It was a rather long ride here you see."

He chuckled a deep rumbling chuckle. "Shall I have you escorted back to your room?"

Faelyn straightened and smoothed her dress. "Thank you, no. I can manage. Good evening." Guy's rumbling chuckle followed her down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Guy's head ached. He bent over the breakfast table and massaged his temples. He did not look forward to the day. Now that the guests had arrived he'd been given twice as many errands. Worthless time wasters. This was not his job, this was a maid's job. And on top of these chores he had to actually complete his job. Perhaps it was good he'd forgotten to have his bedchambers cleaned. He'd not have time for himself for quite some time.

"Aw, does widdle baby Guy-Guy have a widdle headache?"

"Aye, and I think it's about to get worse", Guy mumbled under his breath and turned to the sheriff.

He was in good spirits this morning and plunked down in a chair beside Gisborne with a laugh. "Bring me food! Bring me wine! Ha ha! Two days and counting, eh, Gisborne?"

"My lord?"

"My birthday you useless oaf!" He pounded Guy on the back. "So what's on the schedule for today, eh? Sparring matches? A hanging?"

"A joust my lord."

"Oh goody! Let's hope someone dies! Ha ha!"

Guy sighed and pulled a stack of papers to him and began reading over the boring details. The words swam in front of his eyes.

**...**

Faelyn woke feeling well rested. A bird outside her window chittered happily in the midmorning sunlight. "Mmmmmm! Cherry? Are you awake?"

"Right here m'lady! I figured you could use the sleep so I didn't wake you. How are you feeling?"

Faelyn stretched and groaned in pleasure. "Mm, much better! I'd like to take a walk this morning, explore the castle. What do you say?"

"Sounds lovely m'lady. What would you like to wear?"

"Oh, anything, I don't care. Anything to eat around here?" Fae sat up and took stock of her quarters. In the morning light the little room was much happier. She felt refreshed and looked forward to what new adventures the day would bring.

**...**

Guy stomped out of the Hall in a foul mood. He wanted to be done with this entire affair and get back to his regular job. He turned a corner sharply and ran smack bang into something soft and sweet smelling.

"I beg your pardon, I-Oh. It's you." The maiden from last night lay sprawled on the floor. Guy hesitated for a second before offering his hand to help her up. She took it gingerly and even through his leather gloves he could feel her softness.

"Oh! M'lady! Are you alright?" The maiden's servant fussed about her and Guy had to resist rolling his eyes. Women. All the same.

"Are you injured?" Guy wanted to get on with his busy day but it would be wise to make sure she was fine, in case she happened to be of special importance to the sheriff. She tossed her tangle of light brown hair from her green eyes and huffed.

"You should be more careful! Tsk!"

Guy clenched his teeth. "You're right, I am sorry. Is your...dress damaged?"

She gaped at him. "My dress? My _dress_? Are you mad? I don't care about my dress! You can't just go thundering about the castle charging into people!"

"I was not thundering!" He barked. "_You_ shouldn't be slinking around corners like a thief!" Guy realized he was close to losing his temper and bit his tongue until he tasted blood-an old trick he used constantly around the sheriff. "If you are not injured I shall be on my way." He dipped into a curt bow and strode off.

"Well! I never!" Cherry gasped. "Are you okay m'lady?"

Faelyn watched Sir Guy walk away. "I just bounced right off him. He didn't even flinch."

"Such reckless haste!" Cherry scolded.

"He's so...tall."

Cherry frowned. "M'lady, I beg you not to entertain fantasies about that one. He is the sheriff's right hand man and quite temperamental. He has no interest in marriage, only power. You need a good, honest man who will protect you."

"I know Cherry." Fae continued on her walk around the castle grounds, but her mind was occupied with thoughts other than sight seeing. Near the end of their route Faelyn met a lovely lady with chocolate brown hair and pale blue eyes. She smiled broadly.

"My Lady Marian! It is so nice to meet you in person finally!"

Marian returned Faelyn's curtsy. "I'm afraid I haven't had the honor yet."

"I am Lady Faelyn of Amberly. Our fathers are friends."

Marian's smile widened. "Ah, yes, I'm surprised we have not met until this day! You are here to make yourself known, correct?"

Faelyn decided right away that she liked Marian. She had the voice of a songbird and radiated honesty. Her eyes were warm and welcoming and her smile was kind.

"That is correct Lady Marian, but I haven't met anyone yet of interest. Besides yourself of course!"

"Well surely there must be somebody? At the dinner last night, who caught your eye? Perhaps I could introduce you."

Faelyn bit her lip and it was all Marian needed. She grinned in understanding. "Who is he?"

"Well, erm, actually I just had a bit of a run in with him actually."

"Oh really? Most of the men are down in the field getting their blood boiling with practice sparring. The only man around here is Sir Guy and you couldn't possibly mean..." Marian trailed off when she saw the blush rise to Faelyn's cheeks. She faltered.

"Lady Faelyn...I feel it is my duty to warn you."

Faelyn looked to her. "Warn me? Of what?"

"Sir Guy is...well he's a bit...See..." She exhaled. "He pursued me."

Faelyn blinked in surprise. "Oh. Oh Lady Marian I apologize, I didn't mean to-"

"I turned him away. At the alter."

Faelyn was shocked. She didn't quite know what to say. Finally she managed "Why?"

"I love another. I agreed to marry Sir Guy because the man I love is not...available. Guy has been wounded. Both his heart and his pride."

Faelyn felt deflated. "Oh..."

"But that is not all. Sir Guy is a bit, well, harsh. Perhaps you would be better off looking to another." Marian smiled kindly. "But then again perhaps, perhaps you ought to at least try. See for yourself and make up your own mind. Far be it from me to cause him any more unhappiness."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, now, Gisborne, who should be my guest of honor at the joust today, hmm?"

Guy leaned against the side of the sheriff's desk as he looked over his guest list again. "Why not Lady Kensington?"

"Because she is married you dolt!" The sheriff smacked the desk irritably. "I need someone unhinged!" He took a deep swig of wine. "Ah, yes, here we go. Lady Faelyn of la-di-da-di land. Give her a note telling her she is my guest of honor tonight. Make sure you please her, Gisborne, I'd like her all nice and buttered up for tonight."

"Yes my lord." Guy stomped off, riding spurs clinking.

He found Lady Faelyn's quarters easily enough and knocked smartly upon the door. "Lady Faelyn, a message from the sheriff." He called in through the door. There was shuffling inside and the door was opened by a servant. He stooped under the doorway and began relaying his note. "Lady Faelyn you are requested at the side of the sheriff this afternoon as his-You!"

The troublesome maiden from earlier stood with arms crossed in the center of her room, tapping her foot impatiently. "Yes, I. Are you going to stand there gaping at me like a frog or do you have something to say?"

Guy's jaws snapped shut. "You are Lady Faelyn?"

"I am. You have not introduced yourself as of yet though it is our third meeting." Faelyn straightened to appear as tall as possible as he approached slowly. She felt so tiny under his blue gaze.

"Sir Guy of Gisborne." He bowed dramatically, eyes never leaving hers. "At your service."

"Lady Faelyn of Amberly. At yours." She curtsied with equal flourish. They straightened simultaneously, just staring at one another. Finally, Gisborne smirked.

"You're quite a lot of trouble."

"Thank you." Faelyn returned his look, eyes glittering. "Now what was it you were sent here to say?"

Guy sneered. "You are to be the sheriff's special guest of honor at the joust this afternoon."

Faelyn mulled this information over. "Alright, fine."

Guy snorted. "It's not a choice." He spun on his heel and strode out of the room, remembering just in time to duck under the doorway.

Faelyn fell onto her bed in a fit of laughter. "Did you see his face Cherry? What I'd give to see that shocked expression again!"

Cherry shot her a frown of disapproval. She was mastering that look, thought Faelyn. "Which dress m'lady?" she asked in a stern voice.

"Oh, how about the cream one? I'll wear my silver necklace, my hair up in that pretty little bun thing you do, and my silver belt."

Cherry stared at her. "You want me to put your hair up?"

"Just for the joust!"

Cherry frowned more deeply and did as she was bade.

**...**

The midday sun shone brightly in a sky of endless blue. A slight breeze ruffled the banners but failed to serve any purpose of cooling. Most of the guests were already seated when the sheriff, Guy, and Marian took their places. The sheriff shooed Guy from his chair.

"Where do you think my guest of honor is to sit?"

"But then where will I sit my lord?"

"Oh stop whining Gisborne. Just stand there for all I care. Lady Faelyn! You look a vision!"

Guy had resolved to completely ignore Faelyn, but he turned to look automatically. She was indeed a vision. Her crocheted dress was a lovely cream, her hair nearly all held up in a bun with a few strands waving lazily in the weak breeze. When the sun shone on her she glowed. He swallowed.

"Thank you my lord. I was quite flattered at your summons. To think you'd notice me."

"Ah ha ha! Yes, well, it's just for today mind you." The sheriff motioned for her to sit and took to his own, calling for wine.

Guy had absolutely no idea what made him do it, he must have been out of his senses, but just as Faelyn stepped up to her seat he held out his hand to help her. She looked to him with surprise and their gazes locked.

"Come on then, let's get started!" The sheriff shouted joyously, completely oblivious.

Faelyn quickly took her seat. She clasped her hands together and concentrated on steadying her breathing.

Guy stood stiffly behind her. Why had he done that? What a stupid thing to do! He shifted. This was going to be a long day, standing in the sun in all black leather. He mentally berated himself. He'd been through worse. Far worse. This was just another day in hell. Nothing new.

He steadied himself and prepared his resolution. But then, that scent...The tiny breeze picked up and threw a faceful of perfume at him. What was that smell? Something sweet? Sugar? No, sweeter smelling. Wildflowers? No, more specific. It reminded him of something...something pleasant.

The wind picked up again and he breathed deeply. So beautiful. And then he realized with a start that the scent was emanating from Faelyn. He watched her curiously. Who was this woman? She gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Sir Guy did not watch the joust at all. He spent the entire time staring at Faelyn and pondering. What was that scent? Why did she make him so...so...What was that feeling? Almost like being sick after bad meat, but different.

She intrigued him. Yes, that was it. That must be it. She ate differently from other women, she didn't care about her dress. And she had the gall to take an attitude with him! That must be it! She was just different and that intrigued him. Well not for long. All new things wear off in time.

"Gisborne! Fetch water! Don't just stand there looking stupid!"

Guy jumped in alarm. Water? What had happened? Was there a fire?


	5. Chapter 5

Faelyn groaned and opened her eyes. The wind had picked up more ferociously and it whipped her hair from it's fastenings. What was going on? What was that irritating feeling? Someone was smacking her!

"Lady Faelyn! Wake up!"

Fae struggled to open her eyes, and there his were again. And he was smacking her! "How...how dare you...Get your hands off me..."

"Aha! She's fine! Back to herself! Gisborne, help her to her chair. Carry on knights! Charge and all that. Nahaha!"

"Wha...?" Faelyn looked around her. Lady Marian and Sir Guy were hovering above her.

"You fainted Lady Faelyn! Are you alright?" Marian's worried tone made Fae smile.

"I'm okay, just too much wine."

"This seems to be a recurring theme with you." Guy snickered. Marian shot him a dirty look. Fae sighed. Guy, still chuckling, hoisted her up as though she were a feather pillow and placed her gently in her seat.

Fae froze. He'd touched her again.

"Here. Drink this. It's _water_." Guy handed her a goblet and she drank greedily, choosing to ignore his jibe.

"It was from last night."

"What was?" Guy was clearly enjoying himself.

"Too much wine from last night. I am dehydrated and it is hot."

Guy laughed. "You are a woman. That is all." He took his place behind her chair again, still laughing to himself. Marian raised her brows to Faelyn as if to say "See?". Fae just rolled her eyes.

After checking to make sure she was fine, Marian returned to her seat throwing anxious glances to Fae and angry ones to Guy. Fae was supremely disappointed in herself. She'd fainted? Really? What an embarrassment! Now everyone here would think she was a delicate little female, incapable of protecting herself. Fae slumped in her seat. Fan-bloody-tastic.

"And that's it! Sir Merik wins! What a show, eh Gisborne? Pity no one died, but oh well."

**...**

"M'lady you fainted?!"

"Please don't make too much of it Cherry. I'm already completely humiliated. And I still have to somehow make it through dinner! Sitting next to him!"

"The sheriff?"

Fae didn't meet her handmaiden's look. "Er, yes." She threw herself face down on the bed. She was just a woman. Just a woman. Guy's mocking tone haunted her.

"Just go in there with your head held high m'lady. Laugh along with their jokes and they'll all forget by tomorrow. Now which dress?"

**...**

"Feeling alright Lady Faelyn? Not going to faint again are you? Ha ha!" Faelyn smiled weakly at the sheriff's jests. "Bring wine! But maybe no more for you dear. Ha ha haa!"

She was done for. Completely. Dinner had barely started and already she wanted to die.

"Anyone got any smelling salts ready? Haha ha!"

That was it. The entire hall was laughing at her. She just couldn't do it. "If you'll excuse me my lord, I still feel ill." She nearly fell out of her chair as she scrambled to leave.

The sheriff banged on the table, choking on his laughter. "She's out of here! Who had half an hour, hm? Pay up! Haha haha haaa!"

Guy's piercing gaze followed her out of the room.

Faelyn sobbed as she ran. Humiliation. Utter humiliation. And she couldn't withstand it. Because she was just a woman.

She ran and ran, trying to get out of the cursed castle. So many halls, so many doors! Finally she found her way out. She stumbled through the courtyard just as large stormclouds rumbled overhead. As she ran through the town the first drops started to fall. Fat, warm drops. Peasants scurried for cover, not caring about the crying girl in silks.

Faelyn ran and ran. She ran out of the village, ran through the countryside, ran and ran until her breath came in sharp pangs. At last she collapsed in the wet grass and sobbed until she had no more tears left.

The rain was a steady drumming, silencing all other sounds. Fae panted for several minutes trying to catch her breath. After a while she rolled over to her back and felt the rain cleanse her tear-streaked face.

She hated feeling helpless and humiliated. Unconsciously Fae started singing softly to herself, a little lullaby her mother used to sing to her whenever she woke from the nightmares.

_Don't fear the dark_

_No need to fear the night_

_It's not real,_

_It's a time for flight._

_Let your mind take you _

_Let your spirit soar._

_Let your dreams cleanse you_

_Don't let your toes touch the floor._

_Fly my sweet,_

_Fly to another world._

_A world of magic_

_Where your true desires swirl._

_No need to fear the dark._

_No need to fear the night._

_Black becomes you,_

_Black fights on your side._

Faelyn sang louder and louder until she laughed joyously. She lept up and began dancing in the rain singing at the top of her lungs. Round and round she twirled, laughing. Her wet hair smacked her face and her ruined dress clung to her skin. But Fae didn't care. She spun and spun, feeling the rain on her outstretched palms.

"Having fun?"

Faelyn thought her heart was going jump clear of her body. "Sir Guy! Oomph!" Dizzy, she fell back onto the grass. Guy rolled his eyes and jumped down from his massive black stallion. He walked to her and stood over her, hands on his hips.

"This is starting to get ridiculous", he scowled. Fae just laughed.

"It is, isn't it?"

Guy shook his head in defeat. He turned back to his two accompanying guards. "Tell the sheriff I found her." He looked to the dark sky. "This storm is getting worse. We are closer to Locksley than the castle. We'll wait out the storm there. Go! Tell the sheriff!" He shouted the last bit angrily. Here he was looking all over and here she was dancing in the rain. Like a child.

"Come one then. We need to be quick." He hoisted her to her feet.

"You were sent to find me and you didn't bring a spare horse?"

Guy ground his teeth. How could he have forgotten? How could she be so carefree? "God help me keep my temper." He mumbled.

"Alright then. Let's go." He motioned to his horse. Fae grinned.

"In front or behind?"

"Which do you prefer my lady?" He said through gritted teeth.

"In front I think."

Without further ado, Guy stormed to her, dark and brooding with rain dripping from his black locks. He hoisted her up and onto his horse then swung up behind her. With a click of his tongue the beast was off in the direction Fae had been running.

She was actually quite enjoying herself. Guy had to reach around her to hold the reins and the running horse jostled her close to him. He, on the other hand, was seething. Not only was the errand boy, but somehow he'd come to be the delivery boy.

Locksley wasn't far, and the ride was quick. He slid from the horse unceremoniously, then yanked Fae down after him. "Here now-" She started, but he jerked her along behind and kicked the door open.

Servants came scurrying and bowing. He ignored their welcomes and barked out orders. "Take care of my horse! Take her to my bedchambers to dry-"

"Excuse me?"

"-Get food prepared! Here, dry this!" He flung his sopping wet leather duster at a servant and stormed off.

Faelyn stood there gaping.

"M'lady? Would you follow me please?"

Faelyn ignored the servant's beckons and charged after Guy. She followed his angry shouts around into another room and stopped short.

He'd removed his coat and shirt and stood topless in his leather pants. Rain dripped from his dark hair down his lovely skin. He held his head in one hand as he leaned against the mantle over the fireplace. The flickering light threw his numerous, luxurious muscles into sharp relief.

Faelyn could say or do nothing. She was utterly and completely dumbfounded.

"What do you want?" He grumbled without moving.

"I...I wanted..."

Guy straightened and turned to her fully. Fae couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't think. Her heart beat quickened. He approached her slowly. "You wanted what?"

"To...to say thank you. For coming after me."

Guy stared hard at her for a moment. "Just following orders." He turned and resumed his position at the fireplace. "Now go get changed. You're dripping mud all over my floor."


	6. Chapter 6

_Just following orders._ It was in actuality _he_ who'd insisted on finding her, not the sheriff. Something was happening to him. He was being consumed by a white-hot fever. He must be sick. Earlier in the day he'd compared the feeling to eating dated meat. Perhaps he had. Perhaps at dinner last night he'd eaten bad meat.

Dinner. He hadn't eaten yet.

What was it about this pathetic girl that kept his attention? Why was she on his mind? Why in the devil did they keep encountering one another? This was absolutely ludicrous. He hadn't felt this way since...

Guy groaned low and long. No, no _no_! What was _wrong_ with him?! He'd given his heart to Marian; hoped beyond hope she returned his love. He went out of his way every time for her. Nearly died for her. And she returned his love with humiliation, betrayal, and an ugly scar under his eye.

He fingered the scar lightly. Still there.

Marian had destroyed him the day she left him at the alter. Destroyed his hopes, his dreams, his chance for purification.

_His_.

_His_ hopes. _His_ dreams. He'd lied to her to get her to marry him. He'd told her the King had returned when he knew full well it was a lie spread by the sheriff. He'd threatened her father when she faltered. He'd made her accept him under duress.

Guy wanted to punch something very badly. But all the fight had suddenly left him. He could understand more now why Marian hated him so. Why she'd spurned him with such vehemence. He'd loved her for all the wrong reasons.

He felt very tired. Maybe some sleep would calm him. But his bed chambers were occupied.

"Dinner is ready m'lord."

Guy grunted and heaved himself to the dinner table. Faelyn was already there, shoveling food down her throat. Guy tipped his head curiously. She was wearing one of his black cotton shirts.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

Faelyn froze, mouth open, spoon poised in front of it. She dropped the utensil and averted her eyes. "Ehrm, well, see, you don't really have any women's clothes. So..." She stood slowly and Guy nearly laughed out loud. She wore his pants too! They were far too big for her, and she'd tied one of his black belts around the shirt to keep it in place and another bulged through underneath where she'd tied his pants in place. She looked absolutely ridiculous.

He covered his amusement with a cough and nodded in acquiescence. They sat at the same time at opposite sides of the table. The silence was stifling.

"Is this your home? I thought you lived in the castle."

Guy glanced at her. "Locksley was given to me by the sheriff. I split my time between the two." He quickly shoved a bite of pork in his mouth to keep from laughing at her. In his presence she now sat stiffly and took only the tiniest nibbles.

They finished dinner in silence. "Well." Guy stood awkwardly. "Good evening."

"Wait, where shall I sleep?" Fae jumped to her feet.

"You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep elsewhere tonight."

"Is it...you know, safe?"

Guy wasn't quite sure what she meant by that. Was it because she was here without an escort? Or something else? "You are quite safe here, I assure you."

Faelyn nodded and started back up the stairs. Guy watched her, curiosity growing again. Why her?

**...**

Faelyn feared she wouldn't be able to sleep. This was her very first night without Cherry since that awful incident. She wondered where her dear friend was now. If she'd heard the news from Guy's soldiers. Poor Cherry, she must be worried out of her mind.

Fae felt so tired from the day's events. This morning she was so excited. Now she was so ready to be done with it all. She'd have to return and face the other guests and the sheriff tomorrow.

Weary to the bone she sunk onto Guy's bed. It was unmatchably comfortable. Goose down perhaps? She flopped back onto his pillow and breathed in his scent. Leather, man sweat, and some sort of spice. Cinnamon maybe. She drifted off trying to place it.

_Dark...damp...worms in her hair...bugs crawling across her fingers...dank smells of rot. Tight, constricted. Can't breathe! Can't move! Can't scream! Fear...so much fear..._

Guy sat upright as though hit by lightning. Faelyn's scream still echoed in the walls. He lept from the guest bed and ran down the hall to his room. Several servants were gathered around the door in nightclothes talking urgently. He shoved his way through and knocked on the door.

"Lady Faelyn?"

She opened the door cautiously. "I'm sorry Sir Guy, I had a nightmare. I apologize for the trouble I've caused. Please go back to sleep. I'm really sorry." She shut the door in his face and he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd expected the worst. Perhaps, given the previous owner hated him he shouldn't have let her sleep in his bed. He hadn't thought it through and realized now, if Hood had attacked...

Guy ordered the servants back to their rooms but remained standing in front of the door. He'd told her she was perfectly safe here when he knew that wasn't always the case. With a shrug he slid to the floor and leaned his head back against the door. This was going to be a long night.

**...**

Faelyn woke in a tight ball under the heavy sheets. She was sweating and in the dark. Fear gripped her again, and she threw off the covers and gasped in the fresh air.

It was dawn, and she was not in the Castle of Nottingham. For a moment she fought off the demons of doubt and cleared her mind. She was in a place called Locksley, in Sir Guy's room. She blushed. In Sir Guy's bed.

"Lady Faelyn, we must leave. Are you appropriate?"

"Er, yes, I suppose. As much as I can be."

Guy strode in. He looked like hell. "The servants cleaned your dress to the best of their abilities. Don your clothes so we can leave immediately."

"Wait, what about breakfast?"

Guy smirked. "Do you never stop thinking of your stomach? You missed it. Now hurry, I am needed at the castle." He tossed her her dress and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Faelyn stuck out her tongue at the door.

"Mister bossy! Do this, do that, no breakfast for you! Wait, I can't tie this! Guy?"

A gentle knock came at the door and a pretty blonde girl walked in. "Morning miss! I'm here to help you dress. And here, I thought you'd be hungry." She pulled two apples from her apron and presented them to Fae.

"Ooh, thank you! What's your name?" Fae took an obnoxiously big bite from one of the apples.

The servant girl giggled. "Hannah m'lady. Here, let me get those ties for you."

**...**

Guy paced outside anxiously. The sheriff was going to chew him out for not being there for him. Where was that girl?

Faelyn stepped out of the house and brightened when she saw his black stallion. "The front again?"

Guy was caught unawares. She wanted to ride with him again? Why? "Actually I have another horse for you this time. You do know how to ride?"

Faelyn laughed and walked over to a lovely brown mare being led out of the stables fully saddled. She rubbed her nose affectionately, whispered something to her, then lept deftly up to the saddle.

"Good, let's go. Tsk, tsk!" Guy led his stallion into a hard gallop, not looking back to see if Faelyn was keeping up. After a few moments of riding in the cool morning air he calmed and realized the mare wouldn't be able to keep up with his war horse. He slowed the stallion just as Faelyn flew past laughing.

"Race you there!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Despite his best efforts, Guy smiled._ Actually smiled_. He kicked his horse. "_Yah_!" The stallion whinnied and charged after the mare.

Faelyn wouldn't be beaten so easily. She loved horses. She loved riding, feeling the wind in her hair, the freedom! She hunkered down and urged the mare faster, faster, faster!

Guy readily admitted that Faelyn was a talented rider. But he was better. He clicked his tongue and jabbed the horse with his spurs. They were neck and neck now, both creatures panting with exertion and foaming at the mouth. Fae beamed at Guy, and in that moment he completely lost his sense of self. He actually grinned back, his crooked half grin.

A fallen tree blocked the road a few miles down the path but neither rider halted. Instead they urged their horses faster yet. At the last second, just as both horses took the jump, Faelyn spread out her arms and whooped loudly. She clutched the animal with only her knees and felt as though she were truly flying.

They reined in the horses to a walk, all four panting. Guy looked to Faelyn. Her hair had come loose and fell in wisps around her flushed face. She laughed and fell back on the horse's rump, still clutching the saddle with her knees.

"Is there anything more amazing than flying?" She breathed as she looked to the powder blue sky.

Guy smoothed back his hair. "No, I suppose not. We're making good time. Let's rest the horses here, I know of a stream." He dismounted and turned to help her down but she was already down and walking away. Guy tsked and grabbed the reins of the mare. He led both horses behind Faelyn.

More curiosity bubbled to the surface and this time he could not stop himself. "Who taught you to ride like that?"

She twirled under the warm morning sun happily. "Nobody. I taught myself. I've always been good with animals and took up horse riding more passionately as a distraction after-well, after."

"After what?"

"Oh, look, the stream! She jogged up to the bubbling little stream and began slurping the ice cold water straight from the source. Guy loosely tied the horses to a stump and knelt. He eyed her before cupping his hands and bringing the water to his mouth.

When she was satisfied Faelyn sat back. "That's where my name comes from, you know. Fae, after fae-folk. I've always had an affinity for beasts and the outdoors."

Guy wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "We need to get going."

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to get back to Nottingham. The sheriff-"

"The sheriff, the sheriff! Sir Guy you have a bit of freedom! Relish in it!"

Guy sighed impatiently. "You act like a child at play."

"And you act like an old geezer! C'mon, don't you want to do something? Don't you ever want a day off?"

Guy hesitated. He had been working so hard lately and it was such a beautiful day. But no, the sheriff wouldn't be pleased as it was. He shook his head. "We need to get back."

Faelyn frowned. "Spoilsport", she muttered.

"Come. We've had our bit of fun. It's time to return."


	7. Chapter 7

"Gisborne! Gisborne! Where in the _hell_ have you been? Off playing with your new toy? Lepers, Gisborne! Lepers! Welcome back to the real world! Everything's a mess!" Guy handed off his reins to a stable boy and walked away without a backwards glance at Faelyn.

"M'lady! Oh I was so worried! Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he? He didn't...touch you?"

Faelyn felt suddenly irritated. "No. I'm hungry. Have food sent to my room." She marched past Cherry and up to her chambers. She collapsed on the straw bedding and groaned. 'Welcome to the real world' indeed.

Faelyn didn't leave her room all day. She lay in bed, thinking. Cherry's urging went unheeded. What was going on with Guy? Did he at least notice her? Did he really think her a child? Was she simply a nuisance? Should she try to scrape together some other relationship? Why couldn't she read him? Should she continue to pursue him? Why was he so guarded? Did he even know she was trying to pursue him? Probably not. She was only trouble for him.

When evening fell she finally sat up and instructed Cherry to dress her for dinner. She would simply confront Guy and ask him if he was ready to try again.

But Guy was not at dinner. In his place sat the Lady Kensington and next to her Lord Kensington. The sheriff was flirting rather raucously with Lady Kensington. He had little care for anyone else in the room and no matter how hard she tried to catch his eye, he completely ignored Faelyn.

Disappointed, Faelyn trudged back to her room. Maybe she could find out where his quarters were and bring him dinner? He must be hungry. But what if he was working? Now she knew what he meant when he said she was a lot of trouble. Disheartened, she continued back to her room and fell asleep.

**...**

"M'lady, today's the day! It's the sheriff's birthday! I need you to try something on for me once you fully waken."

Faelyn sat up excitedly. Surely some note must have come for her by now explaining Guy's absence. "Has anything been left for me?"

"Mm-mm, m'lady, nothing. Come, let's try this on."

Faelyn sunk back in bed. "If this is what it means to try to catch a husband I don't think I want to play the game anymore. Just disappointment."

"Oh, m'lady come, come, you can't possibly expect Sir Guy to take wooing seriously! Please, you must concentrate on others! Now let me try this out on you, the masque is tonight and your costume isn't totally finished."

"Ugh, why bother? How am I going to meet anyone at a masque?"

Cherry chattered away happily about all the proper ways of flirting at masques, but Faelyn's heart wasn't in the conversation. She really just looked forward to leaving and wanted the evening over so she could prepare for the journey home.

The evening came soon enough, and Faelyn readied herself. At least she could hide behind her mask and avoid people. Her dress was made with hundred of pieces of faux "leaves" of many different kinds of fabric. Tiny muslin butterfly wings shaped around wire were affixed to the back of the gown. She wore a white fur collar and her mask was made of glittering pieces of dyed metal. Two elegant antennae made of trimmed peacock feathers arced gracefully from the center.

"There! Fae by name, fae by dress!"

Despite her turmoil over the evening, even Faelyn couldn't believe her costume. "Oh, Cherry! It's lovely! Thank you!" She embraced her friend happily.

"Now do _try_ to have fun!"

**...**

Faelyn was quite impressed at the array of creative costumes. The theme was animals, and no noble had underdone it. She saw bears, foxes, dogs, horses, cats, even an old couple dressed as a rooster and hen. And what glorious colors! She'd never seen such lovely silks! Even the sheriff himself had spared no expense. He was dressed as a black raven and was entirely outfitted in a stylish array of shiny black feathers.

She met up with Lady Marian who was for some reason dressed as a robin, and Lady Kensington who was of course, a swan. But no Guy. Faelyn felt as though she could not hide her disappointment and very seriously considered leaving early. But to please Cherry and honor all her hard work, she stayed and made an effort to dance.

After a few hours she decided to call quits. She was tired and disappointed and very ready to pack. She curtsied to her current dance partner and squeezed through the other couples.

"May I have this dance?"

Faelyn froze. Her breath caught in her throat. Slowly she turned. It was no doubt it was him, she recognized his stature without difficulty. He was dressed in his usual black leather pants, but instead of his coat wore a vest of silver embroidery over a black cotton shirt. His dark blue eyes glittered out from behind a furry mask with ears and whiskers.

"Sir Guy, I presume?" Faelyn asked, happiness inflating inside her. He bowed elegantly.

"At your service Lady Faelyn."

She giggled. "What are you supposed to be?"

He frowned. "I should think it was obvious. A wolf." He turned to show a lovely black wolf tail tied to his belt. "Now, about that dance?"

Faelyn allowed him to lead her to the dance floor and waited anxiously for the music to start. "Where were you yesterday?"

The music began, a playful jaunt.

"I told you, the sheriff needs me. And just like I assumed he was angry. I was quite busy all day."

They held their hands up and spun around one another in time to the beat. "Will you leave tomorrow?" Guy asked her. Faelyn nodded. "Oh."

Was it just her imagination or did he sound disappointed? They switched hands and directions.

"Sir Guy, I wonder...If it wouldn't be too much to ask...Well, do you think you could write me?"

"Yes, if I find myself with spare time, if so you wish."

"Do you not so wish?"

The music died down and the dancers applauded the musicians. Guy looked around. "Walk with me." Faelyn followed him out of the Hall and down several corridors. When he found an empty spot he pulled his mask off.

"I do not know how to tell you this."

Faelyn didn't remove her mask. She sensed what he had to say was not good and prefered to hide behind it.

"While I appreciate your...attention these past couple days, I must inform you you have wasted your time. I have been down this road before and I will not go down it again. I have devoted myself to my ambitions. I have no room in my life for anyone else."

Fae couldn't move. Her throat was too tight to make any noises. She nodded her understanding.

"Would you like me to escort you to your room?"

She shook her head and turned slowly away. The walk back was long and painful.

**...**

**I feel like I'm starting to lose Sir Guy's character so I'm going to go back and watch more of the show. (Ooh, bummer! Lol) Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Guy watched Faelyn's retreating figure. His stomach felt heavy and sick again and this time he knew it was from pity. He pitied her-her sweetness, her youth, her ignorance. She thought a pretty face was all that was needed to warm him. Such a juvenile notion. One only a woman would entertain.

Then again, he also pitied her heartbreak. He could not give her what she wanted and he felt a little sorry. She was such a free spirit, so different from the other women he'd known. She thought differently and acted differently.

But she was just so young and ignorant. She must not have been introduced to society properly. (Or maybe she just chose to romp in the woods instead, he thought wryly.) She held certain expectations that just would not happen and because of those expectations she would get hurt.

She saw him as a challenge, and knowing nothing of him or his past, chose to become infatuated. This was was for the better. She needed to be jolted into reality. How things really are. He didn't need a dreamer chasing after him.

Guy replaced his mask and returned to the Hall.

**...**

"That! Stupid! Silly! Ridiculous!" Faelyn tore her costume off and hurled it at the wall. "Leading me on! Let me believe!" She thew her mask at the crumpled dress. "Stupid! So stupid! Lying sack of...of...Horse dung!" She smacked her bed post again and again until she missed and slipped to the floor.

Cherry, who'd stood watching silently, calmly approached.

"Stupid. So stupid. I'm so stupid. Just a silly little female." Faelyn sighed. Cherry rubbed her back tenderly.

"M'lady, may I speak freely?" Faelyn didn't move but continued to stare into the darkness. Cherry took this as a yes and said something she'd wanted to say for quite some time.

"M'lady I know why you want to have a strong husband. You need to feel safe. Protected. So that nothing will happen to you again. No one will hurt you again. No one will steal you again." She paused to see Faelyn's reaction but was unrewarded. Fae remained still and silent.

"You thought a man as equally frightening could protect you against your deepest fears. M'lady, that is not how the world works. Only a man with good in his heart can protect you from your fears. An honest man, one who will go to the ends of the earth to keep you safe and happy."

"So basically you in a male body." Fae mumbled. She sat up and exhaled heavily. "You're right Cherry. I was being...a child." She felt a pang in her chest remembering Guy's words. "If I am to please my father and find a suitable husband I need to grow up. Stop living in a dream."

She stood and straightened her hair. "Tomorrow we will take the main road through Sherwood Forest on our journey home. It's time to stop this foolishness and become the lady my father wants me to be."

Cherry opened her mouth to argue. This wasn't what she'd wanted! But Fae waved her away and crawled under the covers.

Time to stop the foolishness.

**...**

"Secure that chest soldier! And make sure the lid is properly fastened!" Cherry, along with the other servants were all busy bright and early the next morning making sure their master's carriages were well suited for the journeys home. Each carriage was lined up tightly against the next in the courtyard, causing all sorts of trouble for the assisting soldiers.

Nobles stood on the stone steps warming themselves with spiced wine and bidding their farewells to one another. The sheriff and Gisborne wandered aimlessly from group to group. The sheriff was enjoying himself, making jokes with the men and pinching the cheeks of the ladies. Guy stood tall and somber as usual.

Faelyn was having a hard time saying goodbye to Marian. They'd formed a tighter bond over breakfast (_Of course_! Guy thought) and were making promises to write each other frequently as he and the sheriff approached.

"Ah, Lady Faelyn. I do hope you enjoyed your time here. I look forward to your return next year when you'll be old enough to hold your drink. Ha!"

Guy glanced at Faelyn, but she just played along with the sheriff's joke and agreed good naturedly. She blatantly ignored Guy.

"Lady Kensington!" The sheriff, finding no joy from his jibe, moved on abruptly. Guy threw another glance Faelyn's way before following obediently.

"Come m'lady, it's time to depart!" Cherry called to her mistress.

Faelyn and Marian embraced one more time before Fae trotted down the steps to her carriage. Just as she was climbing in Guy appeared, silent and dark as a shadow. He gave her his hand to help her in. They locked eyes, his dark blue to her glittering green, and a moment passed between the two. It was gone as soon as it appeared, and Fae was in her carriage.

She drew the curtains closed quickly and shivered. Cherry entered after her mistress and sat opposite. "M'lady are you well?"

"Yes, I just...I just want to get through the forest quickly."

Cherry nodded and leaned back.

**...**

"Gisborne! Gisborne what are you doing?"

"My lord?"

"Get on your horse you fool! I want you to lead the carriages going through the forest. Put two soldiers between each one. Can you imagine the field day Hood would have with this amount of gold and jewels?"

"Is that entirely necessary my lord? With enough soldiers-"

"Don't argue with me Gisborne! Get it done! I'm going back to bed, I have a headache."

Guy clenched his jaws angrily. Could he not simply be done with this? Now he had to clean up after the sheriff's guests. He whistled for a stable boy and ordered his horse saddled. By the time the beast was ready so were the rest of the carriages. He arranged the already tired soldiers into guard positions between each transport as ordered and took the head of the convoy.

If this wasn't enough to deter Hood nothing would be.

**...**

**Wow, that chapter really sucked. Sorry about that. I'm just awful at the "feeling" chapters. Plech. On to more excitement!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapters 9 & 10 are dedicated to 'MargretThornton' in thanks for her amazing review! **

**...**

As Guy led the convoy along the shaded road through Sherwood Forest he grew increasingly more irritable. The lovely weather did nothing to sway his temper, and in fact he felt more angry because of it; angry it did not reflect his dark mood.

"What have we here?"

Guy closed his eyes and ground his teeth.

"This is an ambush! We are Robin Hood-we rob the rich to aid the poor! Do not resist and we will only take ten percent of your valuables. Fight back and we'll take it all!"

Guy opened his eyes. In front of him on the road stood a young man with a cocky grin. "Not now Hood. I'm really not in the mood."

"Well that makes this all the more fun then, doesn't it Gizzy?"

Guy grinned wickedly. He swung down from his horse slowly and deliberately and drew his sword. "Very well. I'll take out my frustration on you Hood. And when I beat you to within an inch of your life I'm going to tie you to my horse and drag you by your feet all the way back to the sheriff."

He charged lightning fast with a downward swing. His sword whistled through the air and came down with a loud crack onto Robin's bow. The outlaw seemed surprised at the sudden onslaught but recovered and threw Guy back. He drew his scimitar and tossed it from hand to hand playfully. Guy grew more enraged and leapt forward with a snarl. He stabbed and thrust his deadly blade with vicious precision leaving Robin very little time to think and block.

Onward and onward Guy pressed. He could smell blood and it roused the warrior within. This time, this time he would emerge completely victorious! With a sneer he feigned left and sliced right, gashing Robin's arm. Blood poured from the wound. Hood stumbled back.

"Ow! That hurt y'know!"

"It is only the beginning!" Guy hissed.

**...**

"We've stopped. Why have we stopped?" Faelyn felt a chill crawl up her spine. "Cherry, please find out why we've stopped", she said with as even a tone she could muster. Cherry patted her mistress' arm comfortingly.

"I'm sure it's just a branch m'lady. Do not be alarmed."

Fae swallowed and squeezed Cherry's hand. Her friend smiled reassuringly and stepped out of the carriage. Other servants had been ordered similarly and stood whispering urgently. Cherry felt worry creep into her stomach and hurried forward. "What is it? Why have we stopped?"

A manservant answered in urgent tones. "Bandits! Quick, return to your carriage for safety!"

The blood drained from Cherry's face. Bandits! She had to protect Lady Fae! She whirled around just as several arrows thudded into the carriage beside her. Several bandits ran through the trees towards them. The soldiers met them with a clash of weapons but were quickly cut down. Cherry could only think of getting to Faelyn and struggled through the skirmish.

Just as she reached the carriage a soldier fell against her, shoving her into the sides of the horses. The spooked animals reared and kicked out, splitting the wooden harness. The carriage jolted back sideways, startling the horses more. They bucked crazily, lashing out with their deadly hooves in every direction. The carriage rolled back further, near the edge of the road.

It was then Cherry noticed with heart stopping alarm the side of the road plummeted down, down, down.

She ran forward breathlessly just as the harness split under the assault of the terrified horses. They kicked out once again and it was more than enough to send the broken carriage rolling back over the side.

Cherry screamed in horror and scrambled to the side of the road just in time to see the carriage shudder to a stop at the bottom of a muddy ravine, easily several hundred feet down.

"Help! Help me please! Hel-Ooomph!"

The last thing she saw was a horse's hoof before she blacked out.

**...**

"So what was the tally of the haul Will?"

"You kept Gisborne distracted long enough for us to get to half of them so quite a bit!"

"Hold on, wasn't there fourteen cabs?"

"I didn't know you could count that high Much!"

"Oh shuttup Allen! Oh bugger...'Oi Robin! There's a woman over here, looks like a servant, and she's injured pretty badly!"

"John, carry her back to the hideout. We caused this so we'll care for her."


	10. Chapter 10

Faelyn groaned. Her head was throbbing in agony. She must have spilled her drink, something cold and wet lapped at her feet. Wait, drink? What drink?

She pried her eyes open. She lay on the roof of her upended carriage. Icy cold mud trickled in through either side of the windows. She gasped and the action sent a bolt of pain through her head. She hissed in a breath and placed her hand to the afflicted area. Her fingers came away wet and sticky with blood.

Bile rose in the back of her throat. Fae concentrated on steadying her breathing. "One two, leave out food. Three four, fairies at your door. Five six, your gardens they'll fix..." She tried to sit up slowly, but the movement caused the entire carriage to shift and much more chilly mud oozed in. She froze. The mud was already inches deep. What should she do? Think! Think!

How deep before she couldn't open the carriage door? Certainly much more. She gently eased herself over the side. The carriage creaked and sunk lower still. Gobs of mud slinked in. It now covered her shoes. Okay, maybe not through the door.

The carriage began to tip sideways. Late afternoon sunlight poured in through the opposite side's open windows. She must have been unconscious for quite some time if the-the windows! Of course! She only needed to pull herself up and through the windows to get out!

Faelyn stood carefully and stretched her arm out to the sill. The carriage groaned. Almost there! She jumped up, causing the carriage to tip fully over on its side, and her mark to shift position. Fae splashed back into a deep puddle of mud and water.

Water?!

Water was trickling in from the the edges of the broken carriage. It must have landed on the edge of a marsh, and her actions had rolled it in!

She felt panic and fear begin to overtake her.

"Concentrate! _Concentrate_!" If no one had realized she was missing by now, she was most likely on her own. She would need to figure this out herself. The water was rising faster than she would have liked and she shivered from frigid temperatures. The water! All she had to do was wait for the water to rise enough and push her to the window! But his would leave little room for error...

Faelyn gathered all her courage and steely determination. She would do it. She would have to. The mud and water rose to her knees and she suddenly realized a flaw. The mud was still leaking in and would pull her down. Fear crept back into her heart.

Her absolute nightmare was becoming a fatal reality.

**...**

Guy grumbled under his breath. Most of his men had been wounded or killed during the attack. He ordered the remaining soldiers to accompany the convoy until the next village and stop for medicinal aid. He would return to Nottingham alone, sure Hood and gang would be too busy counting their stolen goods to bother him.

The sun was sinking below the treeline when he returned to the spot of the ambush. Blood stained the ground. Bodies of guards lay haphazardly where they'd fallen in battle. He'd have to send a troop back to collect them, which was more men away from the castle. The sheriff would not be pleased.

He guided his horse carefully around the dead and noted bitterly that none included outlaws. Then...What was that odd mark? He dismounted and knelt by the ground. Treadmarks. Hoof prints leading away from the battle. Hood didn't employ horses and he hadn't had issues with the nobles complaining of a loss of steed. That must mean...

Guy walked briskly to the edge. Sure enough, there was a carriage at the bottom of a ravine, more than half sunk into the bog. He cursed his lack of attention and inwardly hoped the passengers inside weren't dead.

Guy half ran, half slid down the leafy slope to the bottom. He picked his way cautiously around the mud and over to the upturned carriage, where he realized with a jolt of alarm it belonged to Faelyn.

All sense of self abandoned him as he lept from the bank to the carriage. The cab shuddered and sunk down several inches. Guy fought to catch his balance. "Faelyn! Can you hear me?"

The mud had risen neck high to Fae. She had also failed to take into account the freezing temperatures and was unable to move or think. She huddled against the corner, teeth chattering behind blue lips.

"Faelyn!"

"Guy?" She called out weakly.

Guy breathed an enormous sigh of relief. She was alive and conscious. He knelt to see her better. She was in the corner clinging to the curtains with every last bit of strength she possessed. She looked like death. He'd never seen anything so pitiful. Guy held out his hand.

"Faelyn, come." His voice was remarkably soft yet firm.

"I-I can't. I c-can't move."

"Yes you can. Focus. Reach out to me."

Faelyn clenched her teeth and slowly, so slowly, extended her arm. Guy leaned forward eagerly, but the carriage had had enough. The side splintered and cracked against the weight and water rushed in. Faelyn was pushed against the wall. "Guy! Help me!" She floundered for a moment before sinking below the muddy surface.

Guy cursed and plunged his arm into the icy water, groping. He fell to his stomach and reached further in until the tips of his hair dipped into the water. And then he felt her hand, reaching up through the murk, reaching for his. He took hold of her wrist tightly and pulled with all his might. The mud fought back, suctioning her down, but Guy's raw determination won and he pulled Faelyn free.

She clung to him, clawing at his coat as if afraid of slipping into the frozen depths again, coughing and crying. He held her close, sharing his body heat. "Shh, shh, it's okay, you're out. You'll be fine. It's okay." And then he spoke words he'd never spoken to anyone else before in his life: "I'm here. It's okay, I'm here. You're safe with me."

**...**

**Whoo! *fans self* Who else wants Guy to hold them close? Things are starting to heat up! **


	11. Chapter 11

**I only have one chapter tonight, but it's a good one! (I hope.) Enjoy!**

**...**

Cherry passed in and out of consciousness for hours. Her right temple ached something mad and she was sure she must be dying. Dying was awful. It stunk of mildewy furs and damp firewood. She felt warm enough, which struck her odd; she always thought she'd be cold.

Something buzzed annoyingly in her right ear. She tried to wave it away but her arm was leaden. "Mmph."

"Robin! Robin, she's waking up!"

The buzzing grew louder and Cherry was sure her head was being torn open.

"Should we blindfold her?"

"Are you mad Much? With that wound she'll be lucky if she remembers her own name! Leave her be."

The buzzing stopped but she felt the eerie sensation of being watched, and closely. Warm breath tickled the hair on her nape.

"Bugger off will yeh?" She grumbled.

"You're very pretty. Are you a noble?"

"What? No. Who are you? Where am I?" Suddenly alarmed, Cherry tried to sit up. Her temple flashed in pain and she lay back groaning.

"I, m'lady, am Much, and this is the camp of Robin Hood!" He said it proudly, but Cherry only felt more frightened. She was in an outlaw camp!

**...**

Guy cradled Faelyn as if she were no more than a babe atop his horse. She had passed out again, but continued violently shivering. In her sleep she curled into his body and clutched at his coat with white knuckles.

He directed his horse to walk carefully, but after a mile or so it was clear Faelyn was not fit for travel. Her body was on fire, but still she shivered and moaned in her sleep. Guy felt helpless and did not like it for a minute; he was not at all used to feeling this way, and he looked around, cursing.

The rest of the guards would be at least seven miles away by now in the exact opposite direction of Nottingham, which was almost six miles away. He couldn't stay in the forest-Hood would have no better opportunity at finally destroying him. Maybe he should leave the girl and ride for help?

Guy looked down at her pale face, her pained expression, and knew in his heart he couldn't just leave her on the side of the road. "Faelyn", he whispered, "I'm going to set the horse to a run. It will be uncomfortable for you but I need to get you help." She didn't reply and he hoped that meant she wouldn't be able to feel the roughness of the road beneath the horse's hooves.

He clicked his tongue and commanded the horse to a trot, then a canter, then a full out gallop. He needed to at least get out of this accursed forest. The sun was nearing the horizon and left the path shrouded in grey twilight. His leather duster billowed out behind him, smacking the horse in the rump and urging it faster still. "Gettup you stupid beast! Yah!"

The horse could see better in the evening and saw the branch, but Guy was unprepared and unable to brace himself. He very nearly fell from his mount but hung gamely on with his legs. The jolt of the horse's landing however, sent tremors running through Faelyn. She gasped went limp.

"Faelyn? Faelyn, no! We're at the edge of the forest! We're nearly there! Faelyn, wake up!" Guy jerked the horse to a halt and smacked Fae's cheek in desperation, until he saw a red welt glow in the darkness. He swore loudly.

He could go no further tonight. As gently as he could he eased off the steed and carried her into the forest a few feet. Just outside the treeline were vast, rolling hills completely exposed to the cold night wind. The trees would shelter them from the worst of it, but still his brow furrowed in frustration.

This was not where he wanted to be. He had no desire to sleep on the ground. Sure, he knew how to take care of himself well in the outdoors, but to care for a sick maiden would be taxing.

Guy covered Faelyn with a blanket of leaves and immediately began searching for wood. A fire would most certainly be the difference of life and death for her. Fire wood was plenty and he had a decent pile in minutes. He placed the timber in a sort of teepee shape over some dried leaves and stuck the point of his sword in the earth next to it. He withdrew a piece of flint from his saddle bag and struck the steel blade a few times. Sparks glittered in the night, then caught on the leaves. He blew carefully and soon had a roaring fire.

He had a lunch prepared for the trip today but had been too cranky to eat it. He dug this out now, along with a skin of wine. It was a generous lunch: a loaf of bread, a hunk of cheese, a few apples, and a roasted mutton leg-plenty for two people. But would she eat?

Faelyn was still shivering under the leaves and with a slight huff he removed his duster. He placed it atop her leafy coat. She was swamped by it and he nearly smiled. He took his place on the opposite side of the fire and ate slowly, starting with the mutton.

He'd most certainly get chewed out by the sheriff for this. But surprisingly, he found himself uncaring. As Guy studied Faelyn's features, he wondered if maybe...Maybe he should try to give her attention. Surely she was tougher than he'd first thought. She'd held on to the carriage for so long, even though she'd been submerged in icy water for at least an hour. Any other female would have given up and drowned. And her bravery when she reached out to him? He'd seen his own soldiers die before accepting aid right under their miserable noses. He couldn't help but admire her. Perhaps she was not so childish after all...

**...**

Faelyn felt just awful. Her entire body ached and she was chilled to the bone. Her head wound had stopped aching so badly, for which she was grateful, but she couldn't shake the cold's grip. She could see a dark figure through her blurry vision. "Sir Guy?"

There was rustling and suddenly he was there. "I'm here. How do you feel?"

"I'm so...so cold."

Guy wasn't sure what more to do. "Do you want more wood on the fire?"

"Please."

He knew a larger fire could attract unwanted attention, but at this point he didn't care. His main concern was making sure the noble in front of him survived the night. He returned to her side. "Will you try drinking some wine?"

She smiled. "I thought you didn't like me drinking wine."

"It will help keep you warm."

She nodded and he eased an arm under her head, slowly propping her up to a sitting position. He helped her drink a few swallows but she denied any more after that.

"Uugh, it's really strong."

"It will keep you warm." He repeated. He laid her back gently and started to go, but she caught hold of his pants.

"Please don't leave." She murmured. "You're so warm."

Guy hesitated. He didn't like where this was going. Not one bit. Faelyn shivered again and he broke down. With a sigh he sat beside her, leaning against a tree. She dragged herself to his side and rested her head on his chest. Guy stiffened. He was beyond uncomfortable. Not even his lovers were allowed to put their head there.

Faelyn relaxed and instantly fell back asleep. She had stopped shivering and was even smiling. Guy cleared his throat nervously and glanced around as if afraid someone would spot him showing weakness for a woman. When he was certain they were alone, he smoothed her dirty hair from her relaxed face and smiled to himself.

Perhaps this wasn't so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the hiatus folks! The hubby and I went to see the third 'Hobbit' last night. Only one chapter again, but it's a good one. Enjoy!**

**...**

The next day dawned bright and beautiful. The sky was an endless royal blue with great poofs of perfect, white clouds. The sun couldn't be happier and shone with bright warmth upon the vast plains of emerald grasses. It broke through the thick boughs of Sherwood Forest and splashed to the ground in golden puddles.

Guy woke first as a cool breeze tickled his dark hair. Even though he'd been braced against a tree the entire night, he couldn't remember ever sleeping so soundly. Faelyn hadn't moved an inch, and the sun poured across her face, illuminating her with an almost magical glow. She was resting peacefully, her fever broken, and he was surprised at how very relieved he felt.

"Good morning." He said softly. Faelyn stirred.

"Mmmmm...Mmm? Oh! Oh, Sir Guy! I apologize! I'm so sorry, I was not myself last night! I do beg your pardon, this is completely inappropriate!" She scuttled backwards, almost into the fire embers.

Guy's hardness returned in a flash. "It's alright," he said sternly, donning his duster. "But we need to be moving on."

"What about breakfast?"

Guy stared at her with stony eyes. _That's_ what she was thinking of? Food? He moved to his saddle bag wordlessly and tossed her the last of the bread and an apple. She scarfed it down and dusted the crumbs from her face.

"Mm, that was good. Do you have any water?"

"No."

"Oh...Oh, well! I bet Cherry's going out of her mind with worry." She sucked some juice from her finger.

"Who?"

"Oh, you know, my lady-in-waiting. I assumed that's how you knew to find me; she came to you for help, right?" She tipped her head inquisitively.

"No, I haven't seen her." Guy held out a hand. "Now come on, we need to get going."

"But...But she wasn't in the carriage with me when it fell. She went out to see why we'd stopped." Faelyn was beginning to feel concerned.

"I sent everyone to Devonshire, she's probably there. Now come, we need to go."

Faelyn didn't move. "I need to go to her. If she didn't come find you she must be going crazy."

Guy ground his teeth. "I need to get back to Nottingham. You need medical attention. We are leaving now. When she is able she will return with my wounded guards."

"No, you don't understand, she would _never_ leave me alone in the forest! Which means she would have to be injured herself and carried away! I must go to her!"

Guy resisted the urge to smack Faelyn. "We are going back to Nottingham. _Now_."

Faelyn looked at him defiantly. "No." She promptly walked off, back the way they'd come the night before.

Guy was torn. Half of him wanted to just leave her to the bandits. The other half wanted to knock her out and drag her back. He stood still, undecided. Finally, with a snarl of frustration he followed after, leading his horse by its reins.

He walked behind her silently, fuming, glaring at her back. The sheriff was going to tear him a new one. There would be no talking his way out of this now. Maybe if he'd made it back last night Vaisey would have just sneered and belittled him for saving the girl. Had he made it back this morning he would have been screamed at, had things thrown at him. But now...Who knew? The sheriff had executed people for less. Much less.

"Oh stop pouting Sir Guy. It's a beautiful day, enjoy it." Faelyn called back.

"We should be quiet. There are bandits about." He snapped.

"I'm not worried. You'll protect me." She turned and grinned cheekily, then continued on her way whistling loudly.

Guy was taken aback. She remembered him saying that? She was nearly dead and she remembered? And now she was holding it over his head. He had refused her advances, then said something like that and now she was gloating. Well let her. It had meant nothing.

But something deep inside him was amused.

Faelyn swayed back and forth in time to her whistling. The birds overhead sang back joyously and she giggled.

Guy watched her pensively. She was so different from anyone he'd ever met. She took joy in the little things. But why? He greatly desired things like title, land, status, and here she was coated in mud after nearly dying, singing to the birds. Other ladies would be in bed for a week recovering, even if it was not necessary.

"Mm, maybe I better stop. I'm feeling dizzy."

Guy noticed she was walking more slowly and he stepped up his pace. "You should ride my horse, you're still recovering." She agreed without a fight let him help her up.

"Just promise you'll take me to Devonshire, and not back to Nottingham."

Guy was surprised to find the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "I will take you to Devonshire." He pulled the reins and walked on.

**...**

"What do you want with me?" Cherry asked the one called Much. He looked hurt.

"We're taking care of you. You were kicked in the head by a horse. Nasty bruise, but you'll be okay. We'll take you back when you're healed, don't worry."

"If I was kicked in the head by horse it was your fault! Attacking us like that! Filthy, greedy bandits!" Cherry knew her words would anger them but she didn't care. She was furious.

Much frowned sadly. "I am sorry it happened."

"You need to let me go. My mistresses' carriage fell over the side of the hill. She could be gravely injured! I must go to her! I need to help her!"

Much looked alarmed and ran off. "Robin, Robin! The lady says her carriage fell and there was someone inside!"

The apparent leader stood up immediately. "John, Allen, Will, come with me. Much, Djaq, stay here with her."

**...**

"Is this where I fell from?"

"Yes. You're very lucky to have survived."

By midmorning Guy and Faelyn had retraced their steps back to the ambush site. Guy's temper had cooled but Faelyn was looking pale again.

"Thank you. For helping me. I should have thanked you earlier. It was a very brave thing to do." Faelyn said quietly.

Guy looked at her. "I didn't know it was you until I went down there."

Faelyn didn't know what to say to that. "Well, thank you anyways. For checking. If you hadn't I most certainly would have died."

"You're welcome."

They stared at one another for a moment. Guy felt something stir when he looked at her. She looked so lost, so lacking in spirit just then. So small. He cleared his throat and broke the eye contact. "I should ride too, it's a long way and we need to move faster. If you're able."

She nodded but did not speak. Guy pulled himself up behind her and set his horse into a trot.

"Why did you say she would not leave you in the forest? Why not just say she would not leave you? What's so different about the forest?" Guy had been wondering about this for a while.

Faelyn felt comforted by his close presence. His leather garb creaked with every step of the horse and she found it reassuring. "I...I had an incident when I was a child. That's all."

"Oh, get lost?"

"Not exactly..." She stared off into the trees.

When it was clear she wasn't going to continue with the story, Guy pushed for more information. "Yes?"

"I...I was kidnapped." Faelyn bit her lip. This was private, personal. He was going to think even less of her when he found out. Found out just how afraid she had been. How it still haunted her today.

Guy didn't respond right away, and when he did Faelyn was thrown off guard by his gentle tone. "How old were you?"

"Seven. Just seven."

"They took you to the forest?"

"Yes. But they never intended on returning me when they got their ransom. They..." She stopped. She didn't want to talk about it anymore.

But Guy was relentless. "What did they do? Tie you up?"

Fae nodded. "And buried me." She clenched her eyes shut against the oncoming tears. She didn't even talk about it with Cherry. They just referred to it as "the incident". What would he think of her now? Would he blame her? Make fun of her? He was so strong he would never let anything like that happen to him!

Guy didn't speak for several minutes. So that's it then. That's why she was so different. She must have been closely guarded and sheltered after that happened. She had never been away from her home before. Of course she didn't know the proper way to act around her peers. And the first time she ventured out into the world something else had to happen.

"I am truly sorry you had to endure that." His voice came out harder than he meant, but he was angry. Angry she'd been used as a pawn and then so easily discarded. As a child! He had even more respect for her now, knowing the agonizing terror she must have felt when she was clinging to that carriage, watching that water rise closer and closer to death. "First that, now this. You have terrible luck."

"I wouldn't say that." Faelyn whispered.

**...**

Cherry had only ever been this afraid once before. Both times involved bandits and her beloved friend. She should be out there searching! The two that remained behind, Much and the boy, Jack? They whispered together in a corner. Cherry wondered if she could escape without them noticing. Just as she got her nerve up, the others came rushing in.

The leader, Finch or Crow or something, came directly over to her. "Your mistress. Describe her."

Cherry felt the blood drain from her face. There was one occasion when a description was necessary. "Long reddish brown hair, small figure, green eyes. She was wearing her traveling clothes, a dark green dress and corset with a high collar."

The leader turned to his mates and nodded knowingly. "It's her."

Cherry's heart fluttered. "Sh-she isn't...dead?"

He turned back to her. "She's with Guy of Gisborne. They're riding towards Devonshire." He studied her expression carefully.

Cherry breathed an enormous sigh of relief and laughed out loud. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Why do you rejoice? Gisborne is a black-hearted fiend."

Cherry laughed again. "Oh, I don't deny it, but she'll be safe with him for the time being. You will release me now so I can go to her."

Her captor sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He whistled Much over and whispered with him. The boy Jack looked alarmed he was even considering letting her go. "Robin you cannot trust her! If she is in league with Gisborne she will lead him straight here!"

Robin shook his head. "I will not take prisoners Djaq. We blindfold her when she is ready to leave and lead her away."

Cherry sat up, ignoring the flash of pain in her head. "I am ready now."


	13. Chapter 13

**Lucky number 13 is up! Trust me, the wait was worth it!**

**...**

Devonshire was a fairly new town but generous in size. The outer ring consisted of large farms and fields. The inner ring however was as bustling as any city in England. There was one main road that spit the town neatly in two: houses and a large inn on one side and an enormous market on the other.

Faelyn had never seen anything like it, not even in Nottingham. Everything she could imagine and more was sold at this market, from artisan crafts such as blown glass and wooden instruments to huge rows of every food you could possibly desire! Also unlike Nottingham, the streets were cobbled, the shops bursting with bright colors, and the people extremely cheerful and chatty.

"Ohhh, it's beautiful! It's exactly like how a town should be!" Faelyn gasped in wonder.

Guy hadn't even noticed. He was concerned with finding the town's single inn. It was a large building right in the heart of the town, and several stories high. Guy tied his weary horse to a post out front as Faelyn looked around. She felt like her head was on a swivel and she could never see enough!

Guy helped her down silently and stalked inside, assuming she'd follow. The inside of the inn was just as busy as the outside. A chubby man with an outrageously funny mustache stood behind a desk hollering out orders to his staff. In the next room over was a dining area. Faelyn's stomach growled and her mouth watered at the delicious smells.

Guy marched up to the front. The man beamed and held his beefy arms out. "Sir Guy! I haven't seen you in ages! You look...just as surly as ever actually!" Guy scowled and Faelyn giggled. "And who is this lovely little lass, eh? Tsk, tsk Gisborne, she's far too pretty for you, covered in dirt though she may be."

"We need a room for the night."

"Well my friend, for you just a single gold coin will cover that, all you can eat from my kitchen, and I'll see that your horse is well taken care of! And I'll call up a bath for the lady as well." The chunky man winked good naturedly at Fae, who blushed and giggled again. Guy tossed him a gold coin without argument. The man squinted it at it, bit it, and sniffed it. Faelyn dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"Just joking! Right this way you two, the very top on the right is the only room I have left since you sent all your soldiers down this way."

Faelyn suddenly remembered to ask about Cherry, but the innkeeper said he couldn't remember anyone fitting her description checking in, but to ask his wife since she helped everyone and would know. "Now if you need anything else lass, just ask for ol' Charlie. I'll help anyway I can!"

Faelyn waved cheerfully and followed Guy upstairs. "Have you known him for very long?"

"Yeah, I think he was a pirate once." Guy responded. Faelyn wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

Their room was simple but homey. To the left was a nice sized bed, to their right a window with wooden storage chest under it, and across from the door was a lovely stone fireplace. A stable boy followed up behind them and silently handed Guy his saddle bags.

Guy pulled out a little sack of money and glanced in. "Alright, come on."

"Erm, where? I thought I was going to take a bath."

"And what are you going to wear after?"

Faelyn shrugged. "Oh! Are we going shopping?"

Guy closed his eyes and sighed long and slow. "Yes." He said finally.

Fae squealed and took off.

The market was fantastic! Faelyn had never actually been shopping herself, she had servants for that. But this was so much fun! She completely disregarded Guy's dark mood and gushed over _everything_. After a bit Guy seemed to lighten, and he even pointed out several pieces of fruit she'd never seen before.

"Here, try this, it's one of my favorites." Guy held up a bright orangey-yellow thing for her to taste. Faelyn bit into it without hesitation. The fruit exploded flavor in her mouth. It was supremely juicy with a sweet, almost piney flavor. She moaned.

"It's sooo good!"

"It's called a mango. They're brought over by ships from the East." He seemed pleased she enjoyed it and bought several more.

The produce in Devonshire was by far superior to Nottingham, and the two took full advantage of it. They discovered a shared love for plums and Faelyn introduced Guy to the small red fruit her best friend was named after. He bought another bag of cherries when he discovered he really rather enjoyed their sweet-tart flavor.

After the produce square Guy took Faelyn to the fabric corner. He'd at first dreaded it, but was surprised when Faelyn made even this fun. She'd pick the most ridiculous patterns and colors in outrageous sizes and hold them up to him, commenting on just how _fabulous_ he looked. In the end she chose a blush pink shirt with puffed half length sleeves, a magenta skirt, and a raspberry cloak. Guy was curious why she chose such feminine colors, but didn't press the issue.

When they passed a leather works stall, Faelyn darted in with a mournful wail about how threadbare her pore travel slippers were. She wasn't fibbing, but it was also because she hated them. After looking around for a bit lead by the friendly shopkeeper, she discovered a pair of riding boots already worn in. The shopkeeper tried to dissuade her from the purchase, saying the owner had return them after a week, but Faelyn insisted, arguing that that was the beauty of it-no pinched toes! Guy agreed and the boots were soon hers. They shopped until the sun began to sink below the rooftops, then returned to the inn.

A servant had prepared a steaming hot bath and a merrily crackling fire. The room was toasty and comforting after all their misadventures. Guy deposited their parcels upon the bed. "I'll leave you to your bath; I need to check in on my men." He left her quite abruptly and Faelyn wondered if she'd somehow angered him.

Shrugging, she peeled off her dirt caked corset and dress and tossed them into the fire. How she'd longed to do that! What a terrible, restrictive thing! Next went her old underclothes, then her slippers. She practically leapt into the scalding water and sighed with utter bliss. How she loved the water!

Faelyn scrubbed and scrubbed until her skin grew raw, insisting on removing at least several layers. She'd never been more than a day without a bath in her entire life and although this one lacked her scented oils and floating flower petals, she was so very happy to finally be clean! To her dismay however, she found tiny bits of a glittery substance stuck to her skin that wouldn't be washed off no matter how hard she scrubbed. Oh well, on to her hair.

Her hair must have been an absolute horror. Brambles, twigs, leaves, all glued in by mud. She had to submerge herself many time before she was able to clean it thoroughly. The cut on her head was healing well too. It must have been naturally healed by something in the mud, because it was quite small and not at all deep. She washed it gently, massaging away the dried blood.

Her water was black with dirt by the time she was finished, but her body felt completely new, like a snake that sheds its skin. She stood naked in front of the fire, drying her skin by the pleasant warmth. Then she donned her new shirt and skirt. Just as she was brushing her hair Guy strode in. He tossed her something shiny.

"Here, you need something to keep your cloak on." His voice was dark and grumbly, but not in the usual way. Faelyn looked down at the object. It was a lovely silver pin made into intricate swirls and decorated with a blossoming rose.

"Thank you, it's stunning."

Guy still didn't look at her. He cleared his throat. "You're welcome."

Two maids knocked and entered to empty the bath and refill it with more steaming water. Faelyn looked at the pin the entire time, wondering if she was to take it as a gift or if it was just something he'd gotten her, like everything else that day?

Guy began stripping, which brought Faelyn back to her senses. "Sir Guy! I am right here!"

"Then turn around." He grumbled under his breath. Perfectly abashed, Faelyn spun around and concentrated on watching the town through the window. She heard him sink into the tub with a groan and blushed furiously. She was in the same room as a naked man! The more she thought about it, the harder she blushed.

"H-How long do you plan on being...in the bath?" She asked timidly. He grunted in response and she bit her lip. "The...town in lovely at night. I don't suppose-"

"Can you not talk right now?" His voice was muffled, as if his face was covered by his hand. Faelyn bit her lip again to keep silent and watched the coming and goings of the townspeople for nearly an hour while he soaked. She wondered if he'd fallen asleep and was debating turning to see when she heard the telltale splash of someone exiting a tub. She heard the rustle of fabric and creak of leather.

"I'm decent. Let's go down and eat." Guy's tone was almost lazy and Faelyn assumed he had indeed fallen asleep. She followed him down silently, and remained silent even when they sat in the dining hall. A barmaid asked them what they wanted to drink. Guy asked for ale and Faelyn asked for the same. He looked at her with one brow raised. "I don't suppose you've ever had ale."

Faelyn still couldn't look him in the eye, so she shook her head. He merely snorted. The drink came in great mugs and Faelyn was excited to see it was frothed on top. She sniffed it daintily. It smelled strong and sweet. She sipped it carefully. It bubbled on her tongue and burned like fire going down, but left a pleasant honey taste behind. She smiled and placed the mug aside just as Guy smacked his empty mug down and motioned for more.

The barmaid brought a new mug with their dinner, roast pheasant with boiled potatoes and carrots. This was what Faelyn had been waiting for, and she dug in with relish. The food was piping hot and burned her mouth, but tasted as though it came straight from Heaven. She interchanged forkfuls of food with great swallows of ale (which went with the dinner amazingly!). Before the barmaid could return with rolls, both Faelyn and Guy had finished everything in front of them. She brought them back two more mugs of ale just as Faelyn was wiping the last of the gravy from her plate with a buttered roll.

"You should drink ale more often. You can hold it easier than wine." Guy teased.

"Eh...wha?" Faelyn was going to get good and tipsy tonight. After her father heard of what had happened with the bandits and her carriage, it was likely he would lock her in her room for the rest of her days.

Guy was working on his third mug and already feeling tipsy. He drained the bottom and signaled for another. "So. Tell me."

His velvety deep voice cut through Fae's alcohol haze. She looked up, directly into those sparkling blue eyes.

"What motivated you to go through Sherwood if you'd had such bad experiences in forests before?"

Faelyn looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Well, you. You kept calling me a child so I decided you were right-it was time to grow up and get over my fears."

Guy sat back with a smirk. "And how'd that work out for you?"

Faelyn shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh you know, was attacked by bandits for a second time, tumbled down the side of a cliff, nearly drowned in a fetid swamp, nearly froze to death, was rescued by a really cranky knight."

Guy chuckled and took a deep swig of ale. Faelyn liked his laugh. It was deep and rich and reminded her of a special treat she'd gotten once called chocolate.

Faelyn's skin was sparkling. Not just that it was clean. It was actually _glimmering_. Guy tipped his head at her. "Micah."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Micah. It's all over your skin. Must be from the mud. It's a shiny substance we use in decorations."

"Oh is that what that is?" Faelyn tried to brush it off but Guy reached across the table and stopped her. Faelyn froze at his warm touch.

"Don't, Ladies pay a lot of money for the powder so they can rub it on their skin."

He sat back and drained his mug. Faelyn sat awkwardly, slightly pleased at his attention.

"Lady Faelyn-"

"You may call me Fae, Sir Guy, if you wish." Fae said shyly. Guy looked a bit unsure, but nodded.

"I...thank you for sharing your secret with me and letting me understand you better Fae." He appeared nervous. "I wanted to explain myself further, why I dismissed your advances."

Faelyn of course knew he'd once been in love with Lady Marian and had been rejected at the alter. Lady Marian had offered up the information herself. But Faelyn sat there, waiting to hear what Guy had to say.

"I was in lov-enamored once. I went all out for her. Bought gifts, protected her, her father, invited her to events as my guest. She accepted my proposal of marriage. But when the day came...She struck me and abandoned me." Guy felt humiliated all over again just discussing the incident. He most certainly would not have discussed it in public had he been sober.

"I am sorry for your betrayal Sir Guy."

Guy looked up in surprise. He had not expected Faelyn to understand how he'd felt. She reached across the table and hesitantly placed her hand atop his. He stared at their hands with mixed feelings. His stomach hurt again. He must have had too much to drink.

"Let's retire." They both stood together and returned to their room. Just outside the door, Guy stopped her. Emboldened by drink, he wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her close. He didn't wait for her response before leaning in and kissing her softly. She pressed her palms against his chest to push him away, but relented and gave in to the kiss.

He kissed her harder, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders and pulling her up into it. His tongue found its way past her lips. Faelyn had never been kissed before, but let her thoughts evaporate and allowed her body to direct her actions. She felt as though her blood was liquid fire and was sure she would melt. She felt her legs grow weak and feared falling, but Guy held her in his strong embrace. She felt so safe, feeling his strength and warmth. Their kiss deepened until they were both panting for air. He pulled away from her suddenly and she whined.

"Invite me in Fae." He breathed.

"But this is your room t-Oh...Sir Guy, I can't...I am to wait until marriage."

"I understand, I'll be gentle." He pulled her in for another kiss.

Faelyn almost laughed. "No, I mean I am not _permitted_ until after marriage."

Guy pulled away and sighed remorsefully. "Of course. I forget myself. Here." He opened the door and when she was safely inside, he shut and locked it from the outside.

Time for a walk.

**...**

**Ehrmygods, Faelyn, how could you possibly turn that sexy beast down? *cries***


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sooo sorry this took so long getting up! I had a lot of problems trying to convey what I wanted to say without going into that extremely boring filler detail I'm trying to avoid. Even still I dunno if it's as strong as I wanted it to be. **

**Anywho, we all know Guy's demeanor completely changes when he's away from Vaisey but I've had enough fun with his mooshy side. Vacation's over. *evil grin***

**...**

Guy walked rigidly through the quiet town streets. After his bath he hadn't donned his leather coat, just his satin undershirt, and the Autumn cold cut through like razors. The townspeople had long since retreated into their homes and warm fireplaces leaving only a stray dog or two the only other living beings he encountered. Still, he didn't have that bitter aftertaste that had accompanied Marian's rejections.

Faelyn had been butter in his embrace, no denying that. But still she'd refused him._ Because she's a noble, not a prostitute!_ A little voice piped up in the back of his mind. Damn those noble women and their irritatingly credible excuses. Guy sighed and a puff of silver rose in front of him.

_"I am sorry for your betrayal._" She'd said. Not "I'm sorry that happened" or "I'm sorry for your pain". She'd hit the nail on the head. His betrayal. She was sorry for his betrayal.

Granted he hadn't told her the entire story. Hadn't told her how he'd basically forced Marian to make an on the spot decision to marry him just to prove her loyalty to Vaisey. Or how he'd seen her resolve slipping at the altar and threatened her father. But that's just who he is. He will do anything to get what he wants. And what he wants now is-

Guy stopped short. Through the open window shutters of a town house a father was telling a story to his two young sons in front of a roaring fire. Judging by his animated movements and facial expressions it was about a bear or wildcat. Guy watched the trio with growing amusement. The father brought his hands up to the ceiling and quieted, then suddenly jumped at the boys and roared. The children squealed and roared back in their most fearsome voices.

A woman came into view and playfully shooed the children into another room and mock scolded her husband. The man just grabbed his wife and pulled her into his lap. They shared a long passionate kiss, and Guy could watch no more. He turned away with heavy feeling.

These people, these peasants, they have nothing. The clothes on their backs, the little bits of food on the table. How can they be so...happy?

Guy puzzled over these and other questions until his feet brought him back to the inn. The moon was high overhead now, and he was certain Faelyn must be asleep. He entered the inn and climbed the stairs, still lost in his thoughts.

The fire had died to just a few glowing coals so Guy added more wood and stuck his hands over the maturing flames. Faelyn had fallen asleep in her clothes. Her face was scrunched into a grimace and he wondered what troubled her. Suddenly she cried out.

Guy walked cautiously to the bed. Despite the growing heat Faelyn shivered violently. She was mumbling now, something about bugs and cold and not being able to breathe. Something clicked into place and Guy suddenly felt quite sorry for the pathetic girl. She was having nightmares of her abduction. And that night in Locksley, that must have been a similar nightmare.

Guy was unsure of what to do. Wake her? He leaned over the bed and shook her somewhat gently by the shoulder. Faelyn's eyes darted open, at first still fogged by sleep and unseeing. Then she focused on Guy's face above hers.

"Please don't leave me!" She whimpered. Guy sighed inwardly. Well what other choice did he have? There was only one bed in the room and no chairs. He threw off his boots and crawled in under the covers with her. She clung to him again. No, not to him, his warmth. She'd stopped shivering and was fast asleep again. Guy frowned. This wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he asked her to invite him in.

**...**

"I'm sorry dear, I never saw anyone by that description here with the other nobles and soldiers. You should check the infirmary."

Faelyn nodded politely to the innkeeper's wife. She was disappointed and scared. No one had seen Cherry and Guy wanted to leave soon. He'd gathered his soldiers, barking orders at them, shouting that they'd been lazy and it was past time to return to Nottingham. He'd avoided Faelyn as though she had the plague all morning. She didn't really care, she just wanted to find Cherry.

Just as she started off for the infirmary, Guy stopped her with a firm hand at her arm. "Where do you think you're going? We return to Nottingham now."

"But I haven't found Cherry!" Faelyn protested.

Guy released her. "I am sorry you cannot find your...friend. But I have given you more time than I have. We, _I_, need to go back. Now."

He did look genuinely sorry, though Fae, but she just could not leave without hearing any news of Cherry. Guy stared her down with dark eyes. She felt herself crumbling under his gaze. "Fine." She sighed, defeated. Guy motioned to an old grey horse with a shaggy white mane.

"I rented this horse for you to ride back on. Mount up, we leave now."

Guy snapped marching orders at the score of soldiers as Faelyn pulled herself on top of the old horse. She patted his neck to reassure him, but it was unnecessary. The horse had lived a long time and seen many things. He was a kind and gentle creature and would transport his riders safely.

The further the party moved out of town the more depressed Faelyn became. Just as they reached the treeline for Sherwood, she heard an earsplitting screech.

"M'lady! Oh m'lady there you are! You are safe! When they told me-when I saw you-when I couldn't get help-"

Faelyn fell from her horse and ran forward with choking sobs as she saw Cherry emerge from the dark trees. They slammed into one another and hugged tightly, both crying loudly and declaring they'd never let the other out of their sight for second.

Guy watched from atop his steed, an eyebrow raised. Women were so peculiar.

"Are you alright m'lady? Anything broken? What happened? How did you get out alive?"

"What happened to you Cherry? Are you hurt? Where have you been? "

"We're all overjoyed you two have been reunited, but we must get back. Please get on your horse Fae." Guy clicked his tongue and lead the party on without waiting for the girls. Faelyn insisted Cherry ride with her and the two began whispering urgently, relaying their tales.

Apparently Cherry had been bandaged up by the very bandits that stopped their convoy, and upon hearing her great desire at finding her mistress and seeing said mistress with Gisborne agreed to lead Cherry through the forest. They blindfolded her at first and stopped to spin her several times, making the going slow. "I wouldn't even let them stop to sleep at night! We had to eat on the move! I was so determined to get to you!" Cherry exclaimed proudly. They had only just reached the exit when she saw her mistress and broke out in an all out run for her. She had no idea where the bandits were now, but felt they would most likely leave the party alone on their return trip.

"But why?" Faelyn asked suspiciously.

"Well, why would they lead me to you only to attack you? Why not just attack you when you were alone with Sir Guy and not surrounded by twenty soldiers? Besides, I think one of them had a thing for me."

Faelyn gasped. What had happened to her friend? Flirting with bandits?

"Oh don't worry, I'd never bother with creatures of that sort." Cherry hugged her mistress. "Now tell me everything! Why is Sir Guy addressing you so knowingly?" Now it was Cherry's turn to be suspicious. Faelyn just laughed.

"Well he did save me you know!"

The journey back was quick and joyous for Faelyn as she relayed her (somewhat edited) adventures over the past few days. The two friends laughed and gossiped as if they'd been separated for years. But Guy's mind was occupied by other, darker thoughts. What sort of punishment awaited him? The sheriff had had plenty of time to fine tune his anger.

Sure enough, as soon as his horse clip-clopped into Nottingham castle's courtyard, Vaizey's harsh voice thundered out. "GISBORNE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! GET UP HERE _IMMEDIATELY_!"

Guy dismounted. He felt the hush fall over his company and their eyes boring into his back as he trotted up the castle steps.

**...**

"You were gone for three days Gisborne! Three days! Couldn't be bothered to send a courier, hm? Off playing hanky panky with your new little friend, hm?"

"My lord I-"

"_Shuttup_ Gisborne! Did you think I'd worry about you? Fuss over your absence like a mother hen? Hm?" Vaisey stood on tiptoes, pushing his face a hairsbreadth away from Guy's. "A clue: _NO_!" The sheriff was so beside himself with fury he stormed around his room, smacking at empty birdcages. Guy noticed then there was an unusual amount of dead songbirds on the floor.

"Did you think I'd let you get away with it? Just walk away all la-di-da-di-da? Think you have special favor? HM?!"

Guy was sure the sheriff had rehearsed this speech and let him go about it, trying to look as dejected as possible as his mind drifted.

"-and you know how I punish nobles Gisborne, hm? I take away their pride, their dignity. I humiliate them!" Visey smacked his desk, jarring Guy from his thoughts. "Therefor, you will have only the most vile jobs for a week! A month! Until I say so!"

Guy attempted to control his expression as much as possible. This was better than he'd hoped. So he'd have to hold a plate of the sheriff's toenail clippings again, so what?

"But first." Visey adjusted his fur coat. "I need you to get some information from a prisoner."

Guy couldn't believe his ears. He was still getting to interrogate? Obviously the sheriff knew he was best at it and still needed him. Guy straightened. "What information do you require my lord?"

"The whereabouts of a journal. Don't worry about its contents, just find out its location."

Guy bowed graciously and turned to leave. Just as he laid his hand on the doorknob, Vaisey spoke again. "Oh, and for proper motivation, think about this. For your lack of loyalty, lack of obedience, and for pissing me off, I've taken Locksley from you."

Guy stopped breathing. His heartbeat thrummed in his ears. He turned to Vaizey's victory grin.

"Oh you didn't honestly think I was going to just let it go? Now do be careful Gizzy, mustn't kill the prisoner, I still need that journal! Ha!"

Guy closed the door to the sheriff's office behind him gently and took a fragile step forward. Then another, and another. Tendrils of anger and anguish rose from his stomach, flooding his senses, cutting off his lungs. Before he knew it, he was storming through the castle to the dungeon.

Once in the dungeon a roar of fury exploded from his throat. He saw red and felt hate, such hate. All feelings vanished as he stalked forward to the prisoner tied to the torture post. Without bothering to ask a single question he curled his hands into fists and punched the man square in the face. Blood gushed from the prisoner's nose. Sweet, crimson blood. Guy punched the prisoner again and again, beating the man's face to a pulp.

**...**

"Do you think Sir Guy will get in trouble for helping me?" Faelyn soaked in another bath as Cherry washed Fae's only clothes, the outfit Guy had purchased for her yesterday.

"Oh I'm sure, m'lady. They say the sheriff has quite a temper."

Fae sighed. "Everyone here has a temper Cherry." She played with the rose petals that floated in the water.

Cherry laughed "Aye, that they do."

After she'd bathed and her clothes dried, Fae dressed and went looking for Guy, wanting to know if he was doing well. She walked all over the castle before a scream of pain echoed through a heavy door to her left. She shuddered. There were no guards present but the stench leaking from under the door could only mean it led to the prison. She was going to move on, but thought she heard Guy's voice. Steeling herself, Faelyn opened the door and entered the dark dungeon.

She groped her way down the grimy steps into ever growing cold. The smell of excrement and blood caused bile to rise and brought tears to her eyes. She followed the pleas of mercy and cries of pain until she found him.

Blood dripped from his beautiful black leather, catching in the torchlight and gleaming with evil meaning. The man Guy tortured shuddered with every breath. He was cut and burned and had several limbs and appendages twisted in sickeningly awkward positions.

Faelyn gasped softly. "Sir Guy! What are you doing?"

Guy turned slowly, dark eyes glinting. "Leave this place Faelyn."

"But, but what are you doing? This man is nearly dead!"

"I know how to keep them alive, never fear." He turned back to his victim and raised a hook to the man's eye.

"Please stop, Sir Guy! Look at what you've done!"

Guy looked the broken prisoner over and nodded. "Pretty good. Not good enough though."

Faelyn took a step back, shaking her head. "Who _are_ you?"

Guy whirled on her. "I am Sir Guy of Gisborne! Lieutenant to the sheriff of Nottingham! I desire power! Status! Land! I have no time to waste rescuing silly little girls! You think you can control anyone with the bat of your eyes, that you can have whatever you want! You think you're attracted to me just because I'm different from other nobles. Because you pity me! I don't need your pity! You, who's afraid the dark like a little child, who thinks the world works like one of your fairy tales! You're nothing to me! Just a pathetic excuse of a female! Now GET OUT!"

Faelyn was utterly terrified of him then, covered in blood and enraged. He was so very tall, so very dark. Her lip trembled and a sob escaped as she fled.


	15. Chapter 15

Faelyn wandered about the castle mindlessly. She felt numb inside. How was she supposed to feel after something like that? At the masque Guy had made his feelings about her clear. He wasn't interested, period, because he saw her as childish. After their ordeals the past few days, she expected what? For him to suddenly change his mind? To think her woman enough? But, after what she'd just witnessed him doing, why should she want to be?

Cherry had warned her as well of his temper. As did Lady Marian. So why had she persisted? Because she pitied him, like he thought? More like she fancied him because he was dark and scary and different from the other colorful nobles.

Fae shook her head. He was right, she was a child. But not because she chose to be. It was truly ignorance; her father had not let her go to banquets or celebrations, or even to the local market. She simply didn't know how to act. What she knew she learned from stories, just as Guy implied. But was that really childish? Was it really bad? So she had an imagination. So what?

Faelyn hoped to run onto Marian but a guard informed her the Lady Marian was with her ill father. Fae didn't dare disturb her. She decided instead her best course of action was to leave Nottingham. To do that she needed her carriage, or rather any carriage. Time to speak with the sheriff.

He was enjoying a plate of grapes and a foot rub from a servant when the guard let her in. His office stunk of bird but was otherwise richly decorated. She walked forward and curtsied generously.

"Ah, the Lady of Too Much Wine. What may I do for you?"

He was in a good mood, Fae saw; she couldn't have timed her visit better if she'd planned it. "My lord, I thank you tenfold for your generosity to my father. He was so flattered to be invited to your party."

"And yet he sent you." Vaisey popped a grape in his mouth.

Faelyn faltered then continued. "I have been so very impressed with what I've seen here my lord. Alas, on my way back home our caravan was attacked by bandits and I sadly lost my carriage."

"How do you lose a carriage girl? They're pretty big aren't they? Naha!"

Fae smiled weakly. "Yes, my lord. But you see it fell into the swamp." Fae took a breath. "I humbly beg you for your generosity once more my lord."

"I knew you wanted something. What is it? Speak up!" The sheriff kicked away his foot-rubbing servant and leaned forward.

"I would ask for the temporary loan of a carriage to return home. My father will no doubt return it with a gracious thank you gift." She curtsied again and awaited Vaisey's decision. The sheriff slowly leaned back and ate another grape, chewing thoughtfully.

He would greatly love to be rid of the troublesome girl, but of course she mustn't know that. She must think it a great bother. "The only carriage I have appropriate would be my own personal coach."

"I'm sure it will be returned in pristine condition with a _very_ gracious gift." Fae held her breath.

"Well...all right. But I want it back as soon as humanly possible."

"Yes, of course my lord! Thank you! Thank you so very much!"

"Yes, yes, whatever. You'll leave on the morrow." He waved her away and called his servant back in. Faelyn backed out, bowing happily. As soon as the door was closed behind her she happily broke into a run all the way back to her room.

"Cherry, we're going home!" She called as she entered. Her friend brightened considerably at the news. "I've just spoken with the sheriff! He's going to lend us his personal coach to get home!"

Cherry clapped her hands together. "It's about time we get out of this dark place!"

Faelyn flopped onto the bed. "I think I'll have a nice dinner tonight. Maybe Marian will be there and we can talk more."

"And Sir Guy?" Cherry asked cautiously.

Faelyn's eyes hardened. "What about him?" Cherry nodded approvingly.

...

In Faelyn's home dinner is always served at the same time in the Great Hall, with everyone sitting together and eating, most commonly joined by her father's business partners. In Nottingham it seemed everyone ate in their rooms. Faelyn was a bit disappointed when a serving maid brought her a tray of roast pork and wine.

"Do you serve everybody?" She asked the maid. The maid, barely twelve, kept her eyes respectfully lowered.

"No m'lady."

"Do you serve Lady Marian?"

"Sometimes, m'lady."

"And tonight?"

"Yes, m'lady."

"Will you see if her father is well enough so that she might come down to talk to me?"

The serving maid curtsied and scurried out, unused to being spoken to so gently.

After her somewhat meager meal, Faelyn paced nervously, awaiting Marian's knock. Finally, a hard rapping at her door. The owner entered without being beckoned, and Faelyn was jolted.

"Sir Guy!"

He'd taken a bath recently and smelled of a spicy herb she couldn't quite place. Cherry glared at him disapprovingly.

"I am glad you are leaving tomorrow."

"Oh..." Faelyn didn't know what to say. He'd come to insult her more?

"When you leave, think no more of this place. Do not return. Do you understand?"

Faelyn grew suddenly angry. "_How dare you_?" she spat.

Guy's brow furrowed. "What?"

"How dare you?!" Faelyn repeated, her voice growing. "You called me out, now I'm going to do the same! How dare you call me a child! I have been through so much in my twenty two years! Just because I'm not like the stuck up ladies you must know, ladies obsessed with clothing and fawning all over you, does not mean you may insult me without retribution! You, sir, are a...a...a nincompoop!"

Guy raised his eyebrows. "A nincompoop?"

"Yes! You hide behind your true self to please a man who might give you the things you think you want!"

"Things I _think_ I want?" Guy hissed. "How would you possibly understand what I want you silly, spoiled little girl? You grew up with everything, a place to live and be happy with your loving, doting father. Wanting for nothing! Always a full belly, warmth, lovely clothes! And now thanks to you I've lost all that!"

Faelyn pointed accusingly at him. "Don't you dare blame me! Whatever you've lost was because of the choices YOU made! You could have let me die! Do you honestly think the sheriff would have cared? Hanged a few random prisoners to appease my father, that's about it." Fae's voice softened and she approached him. "You chose to help me, Sir Guy, because you have kindness in your heart."

Guy scowled darkly. "I have ambition in my heart."

At that moment Faelyn really did pity him. Her eyes were full of sadness. "Then you will never truly have what you so desire."

Guy was taken aback. He stared at her for a second, then left. Faelyn sunk to the floor. Cherry rushed to her side.

"I am so tired of fighting with that man."

Cherry hoisted Fae to her feet and helped her to the bed. "I think you handled yourself quite well m'lady." She began undressing her mistress. Fae didn't fight it.

"Would you get me some tea, Cherry? Like the kind we have back home?"

Cherry smiled at her dear friend sweetly. "Of course m'lady."

When she left, Faelyn stacked a high pile of wood in the fire and crawled into bed under a thick woolen comforter. A chill she could not shake had sunk into her bones and weariness into her heart.

Cherry returned after a while with a large pitcher of tea. "I had to instruct them and they didn't have all the ingredients, but it's pretty close." She poured a generous amount into a clay mug and handed it to Faelyn, who clutched it close to her body, hoping to absorb the warmth.

She breathed in the sweet scents of lavender and honeysuckle. The beautiful scent reminded her of home- far away, lovely home with its vast fields of wildflowers and enormous, gnarled oak trees.

"Thank you so much Cherry."

...

The next morning was just as dark as the previous night. A freak snowstorm had blown in over night, keeping everyone indoors. The sheriff himself refused to leave his bed. Faelyn resolved to do the same, but her adventurous spirit and restlessness got the better of her, and by late afternoon she insisted on taking a walk.

She dressed and donned the cloak, trying to ignore the source of the beautiful rose pin that closely clasped it to her throat. The castle was nearly deserted. All the servants were trying to stay in the kitchens near the warm ovens as much as they could. The guards and soldiers huddled together over the larger fire lanterns, not caring to pay attention to anything or anyone. Faelyn was able to slip outside into the courtyard unnoticed.

The entire world was white and silent. The snow fell so thick she could see no more than a few feet in front of her. And when she turned her gaze upward all she saw was an unending onslaught of fluffy clumps of snow falling from the eternal grey sky. So quiet. Fae spread her arms out and closed her eyes, letting the snow fall to her face.

So beautiful. So white and clean. All hers.

She spun slowly, taking it all in. Even the cold stone of the castle looked pretty under mounds of sparkling snow. Fae opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. The curtain of snow barely melted as it touched her warm skin. She laughed and fell back. It was easily two feet deep and she was cushioned in its fluffiness. She stared at the sky, not thinking, just breathing.

Guy was passing through one of the chilly halls open to the courtyard when something caught his eye. He stopped and stared out into the snow. There, lying in the drift was a figure clad in blush pink and raspberry. He rolled his eyes. Of course she'd be playing in the snow. He thought to walk on, but instead went out to her. His boots hardly made a sound as he carved a deep path.

"What are you doing?"

"Just...looking."

"Get up, it's too cold."

Faelyn didn't move. "Lay with me. See what I'm seeing."

"I don't have time for this foolishness." Guy huffed and backed away.

"Guy. Wait."

He froze. That was the first time she'd consciously used his name without the title. Her voice was even and soft, as if she was lost in thought.

He huffed again and Fae thought he would leave, but the creak of leather and soft _fwump_ beside her told her otherwise. She almost smiled.

"This is ridiculous. What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"Just...look."

They were silent for a moment. It was obvious he was getting irritated so Fae helped him out. "It's beautiful. Something so small and quiet stopped everything. So delicate." She held out her hand and they watched a flake land on her outstretched fingers and melt instantly.

How did she think of things like this? Guy thought. He saw snow and he saw an annoyance. Something cold and burdening. She always looked at the silver lining. He was deeply perplexed. She was little more than a child but she thought so deeply and seriously, and when the situation called for it she showed unmatchable bravery. What an odd girl.

But he could kind of see her point. The purity of the snow was nice. The quiet in place of the usual bustling. The smell of ice and woodsmoke instead of animals and dirty peasants. But still he sighed. "How do you have the energy to think about such things?"

"What else would I think about?"

She had him there. She had no interest in politics, gossip, fashion, or finances. So because she was so ignorant in the ways of the world she left her heart and mind free to think of other things. Guy suddenly saw Fae in an entirely new light. Instead of childish, he saw her as pure. So pure, like the snow that fell around them, blanketing the scourge of everyday living.

She quieted his overworked mind, the greed in his heart, the evils lurking in his soul. She buried the stress of his life with innocence and purity. But she was just as delicate as her beloved snow. Just as easily extinguished. And very nearly had been. Twice.

And that's why she intrigued him. Not even Marian had been able to snuff out his inner demons.

Guy rose to his feet and extended his hand down to her. "We should return inside."


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter ended up shorter and choppier than I meant it, but I was eager to write the ending. Tell me what you think! **

**...**

Guy and Faelyn went down to the kitchens for a warm drink. Guy informed Faelyn there would be no alcohol this time, the sheriff had it hoarded away for his own personal use. They were served spiced apple cider and moved to stand beside the huge ovens. Snow melted from their hair and ran into puddles at their feet. The head cook looked displeased but said nothing. Guy never took his eyes from Faelyn and stared at her over the rim of his cup. She tried to look anywhere but at him.

When they finished, Guy held out his hand again. She looked at him confused.

"I'd like to show you something."

Faelyn felt supremely suspicious, but placed her own hand in his and allowed him to lead her up and out of the warm kitchens. Up, up, up they went, never stopping. He took her to an older part of the castle to a winding staircase left to decay. The steps were crumbling and missing chunks. Guy didn't hesitate and continued straight up. He held her hand tightly as if afraid she'd run from him again.

The climb was exhausting and Faelyn was panting by the time they reached their destination. Guy didn't seem fazed. Fae took a few deep breaths before standing and looking around.

They were in a circular room at the very top of a tower. There was no fireplace or shutters on the four windows placed strategically at the cardinal directions and it was bitterly cold. But Faelyn didn't even notice the temperature. Instead her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Enormous bookcases were crammed in every possible space overflowing with ancient books and scrolls. Stacks of books and papers littered the floor, creating a maze to and around a small desk situated in the middle of the room.

"It's a library!" Faelyn exclaimed happily.

"Sort of. The castle used to have quite an expansive library but when Vaisey took over he made it his war room and moved the bookshelves to other places like his office to appear decorative. These were ordered burned."

Faelyn looked to Guy with shock. "But why?"

"They're considered too ugly. The spines are broken, pages fading, covers worn. But mainly because they do not belong in a Christian England."

"Why not?"

"Most were written by pagans ages ago. I don't know why...but I just couldn't see them destroyed. I brought them up here in secret."

Faelyn ran her hand delicately along a line of dusty tomes. "You saved them," she breathed.

"I suppose so." Guy replied, but he was frowning as if annoyed with himself. "I come here from time to time to think. No one ever comes up here anymore. It's sweltering in the summer and freezing in winter. But look, see? The roof comes out several feet, protecting the books from the worst of the elements."

Faelyn saw, but she also saw just how high they were. The town of Nottingham lay under heavy snow, but a few people roamed about, looking like little bugs. Far off in the distance Sherwood Forest's dark trees stretched out to the horizon. "This must be what birds see!"

Guy placed his arm above his head on the wall and leaned against the window. "Almost makes you want to fly right out the window." He murmured. Faelyn gave him a startled look and he shook off whatever dark thoughts haunted him. He turned back to the room and stretched his arms out. "Take one. Take two. Take as many as you want. You'll be stuck here for a few days, but the sheriff will send you off as soon as the carriage can fit out the castle doors. Just don't tell anyone where you got them."

Faelyn browsed freely for many minutes. Guy moved back to the window and looked out into the snow silently. Faelyn's first choice was an ancient tome bound in soft sheepskin. The pages were thick and stiff. Birch bark, she realized. Each page had a title, a drawing, and a summary of a mystical creature. Some entries even had things attached to them like bits of fur, scales, feathers. Most of the books were like this, pagan type things, as Guy had said, but they were all of them beautiful.

When Faelyn had collected an armful of books and scrolls Guy took them and led her back down the spiraling staircase. He accompanied her back to her room in case she was to run into particularly nosey guards. He hadn't spoken the entire time and when he began to leave, Faelyn reached out to lightly touch his arm.

"Where you punished for aiding me?"

He looked at her with hollow eyes. "Vaisey took Locksley from me." Guy left before Fae could recover from being stunned. She stared at the place he'd just been standing for several moments.

Locksley. The beautiful estate he'd been so proud of. Where he'd taken her that rainy night._ (Where she'd seen him topless...)_ He'd said the things he truly wanted were title, land, and power, and that in helping her he'd lost his foothold on those things. She had been the cause of so much anger and pain to him. And still he took her to his secret place and gave her the gift of books. Faelyn didn't know how to feel about it all. Everything was so confusing.

It was her fault. Her fault he looked so broken. Her fault he'd lost what was most dear to him. But it seemed (now) he didn't blame her. He'd heard what she said about making his own choices. What did he think when she said he'd never truly have what he desired? Faelyn suddenly felt very guilty. She'd said such awful things to him.

The sun had set on their walk to her quarters and Faelyn felt chilly again. She noticed Cherry had refilled their wood supply and wondered vaguely where her friend was when the person in question appeared with another armful of timber.

The storm built up again that night and raged furiously for three more days until it finally blew itself out. Faelyn spent the entire time curled up in bed reading, barely pausing to eat. The second day a note was sent along with a large chest. They were from Lady Marian who expressed her deepest sorrow for the loss of Faelyn's possessions. She wrote she had many dresses she'd collected she believed would look far better on Faelyn and would have delivered them in person but could not leave her ill father. (Faelyn felt guilty at this too, realizing she should have asked how he was doing.) Marian concluded by suggesting they meet for tea soon. Fae wrote a lengthy letter in return thanking her and agreeing to tea as soon as she could.

Cherry sat near the fire now bringing in a dress as Faelyn immersed herself in a fascinating novel of a young boy who followed will-o'-the-wisps to an underground kingdom of forest sprites.

When breakfast arrived the first clear day, so did a note from Guy. He asked that she remain in her room and not venture around the castle. The sheriff had evidently grown quite bored and had set up a show of sorts torturing and humiliating prisoners. As part of his punishment, Guy was to deliver the tortures and humiliation himself. He expressed that he didn't want Fae seeing him like that but he would try to see her later that day.

Cherry clucked her tongue disapprovingly but Faelyn felt cautious optimism. He didn't want her seeing him like that. He would try to visit her later. She must have made some sort of impression on him then! Or maybe it was to give her more books?

She bathed that day to the steady drip-drip-drip of the melting snow and dressed in a cornflower blue dress with a sapphire ribbon that tied below the bust and matching sapphire slippers.

Around evening another note arrived for her. She tore into it furiously but it was from Marian asking her to evening tea. Fae felt indebted to her and left right away. Better to have something to do than pace like an angry squirrel.

Tea was served with little lemon cookies in Marian's father's room. Sir Edward had been propped up on pillows and was trying to act cheerful. Marian explained the cold weather hurt him and she didn't feel comfortable leaving him for long periods at a time. They all enjoyed the steaming hot tea and a recounting of Faelyn's adventures in the woods and with Sir Guy.

Faelyn lost track of time with Marian and her father and by the time she returned to her own room, the moon had rose. Dinner had arrived but was now cold, and under the plate was a scrap of paper. On it, written in a bold script, was a single word: _library_.

Despite Cherry's protests Faelyn took off again, running excitedly through the castle. Several servants shook their head at her or stared curiously. Fae reached the old staircase in record time, and checking she wasn't being watched, she raced up.

Guy was leaning against the window again. Faelyn panted at the top, sure she'd never get used to the ascent. He seemed pleased to see her and straightened. Fae suddenly felt self conscious.

"I got your note." She said stupidly.

"Obviously." He replied, but his tone was light. They stood awkwardly a second before he motioned her over. He pointed at the sky. "Look." Faelyn crossed the room and breathed in sharply.

After so many days of unending grey and snow it was a fantastically beautiful sight: a full, shining silver moon hanging in a perfectly clear, velvety blue sky sparkling with stars. He watched her as she took in the marvelous sight. "Tell me what you think of the stars." He directed.

Without taking her eyes away from the moon Fae responded. "They're gorgeous."

"What do you their purpose is? The sun warms us, grows our food. The moon lights our way at night. What about the stars? What do you think?" Guy was speaking softly again, leaning in closer to her.

"They're the souls of the departed. Those who died surrounded by loved ones and dear friends." Guy took a strand of her hair between two fingers and breathed in her scent.

"Yes?"

Fae swallowed. "They're uh, they're always looking down us, always here in spirit..."

Guy turned her face to him and kissed her softly. Fae closed her eyes and returned his kiss. He pulled her into his arms gently and held her close. This kiss was different than the previous one; instead of passion driving them, it was something deeper, more rooted. There was no tongue work this time, just long, slow, heart stopping kisses.

After a bit Faelyn broke contact and leaned her forehead against his chin. "You are without a doubt the single most perplexing man ever." She whispered.

He chuckled, that deep rumbling chuckle she loved so much. "And you are without a doubt the single most irritating woman ever."

Faelyn tsked but didn't move. They remained close together, holding one another in the light of the moon for what felt like an age.

"The way I felt after losing Locksley was nothing to what I felt when I learned you were leaving the next day. I couldn't let my last words to you be words of anger."

"But you argued with me again right afterwords." Faelyn pointed out. Guy sighed into her hair exasperated.

"You make it easy."

Time stood still again for them until Guy released her and reached into his pocket. "I almost forgot, this came for you. The courier apparently left right after you arrived here but was delayed by the storm."

He handed her a letter sealed with the tree of life-her father's seal. Faelyn opened it happily and scanned the first lines. "He wishes this letter finds me well and I'm having a pleasant time." She read the next lines and her brow furrowed.

"What is it?" Guy asked.

Fae ignored him and continued reading the rest. When she finished, her hands dropped to her sides.

"Fae?"

"One of my father's business partners has requested my hand in marriage. My father has agreed."

Guy exhaled and ran his hand through his hair. "Well that's it then."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry this took so long you guys, it was a really hard chapter. I'm at a bit of a crossroads and have no idea where I want this story to go. Feel free to critique and send me your suggestions or what you'd like to see!**

**...**

Guy felt like such a fool. He desperately wanted to leave but couldn't find the energy to move.

"Why do you stay here? That man changes you into something else. Something evil. You should leave." Fae turned to him, eyes wide and hopeful. He snorted.

"And go where, exactly? I have no home, no family, no title, and no money."

"You could come with me. I'm sure my father would help you! He has plenty of..." Faelyn trailed off. She could tell by the look in his eyes that she was being childish again. At least he didn't berate her this time. Talk about a huge step forward.

Guy sighed, long and low. How much he wished he hadn't spoken aloud his feelings. If he had just kept them to himself...But she had looked so beautiful just then, bathed in starlight, it had slipped out. And now it felt as though he'd unlocked his carefully guarded heart permanently. It was a raw and stinging sensation.

It wasn't as if he wanted to marry her. He was only now beginning to know her! Not as if he had anything to offer even if he did want a union. Guy scraped it up to him feeling disappointed. They'd had a rocky start but found kindred spirits in one another. Now they were to part ways, most likely never to talk again.

"Is he a good man? Your...betrothed?" Guy couldn't hold it back. Again, it just slipped out. Faelyn reread the letter, stress showing visibly on her young face.

"Yes, I know him. He is honest and kind and holds a lovely property not far south if my father. I suppose I should have seen this coming. He lives the closest of my father's business partners." She rubbed her eyes and groaned. "I wish I could go back in time. Not read this letter until tomorrow. We could have had that one day at least."

"Hmm." Guy wanted again to leave. He'd gathered his resolve to move when she spoke again.

"That's what we should do! It was inevitable, my leaving, so why not just enjoy our last day together? Just the two of us. No regrets. You can tell the sheriff to stuff it. What more can he do to you? He's taken away what you hold most valuable."

Guy quite seriously doubted Vaisey would just let him have a personal day. Did he even want to do it though? It would be much easier if he were to go to sleep now and just close his mind off to her. Just try to forget. Move on. He started to say this, but one look in her big fairy eyes and he knew he couldn't deny her request.

"God help your future husband. He won't ever be able to turn you down." Guy grumbled. Faelyn squealed and threw her arms around him. Guy was completely caught off guard. No one had ever touched him this way, not even Marian. He stood rigid and stock still until she detached herself.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard at dawn then!" Faelyn waved cheerily as she ran down the stairs. Guy sighed again.

**...**

"You want what? Have I finally lost the last of my sanity? That must be it." Vaisey dropped his faux grin and glared at Guy. "_Do you even realize what time it is_?!" He screeched. "You really are stupid Gisborne. You've proven it beyond a doubt now." Vaisey poured himself a goblet of wine and took a deep swallow. "Did you honestly think I was going to let you just run off la-di-da-di-da with your little pet? A clue: no!"

Guy waited for the sheriff to drench his temper in more wine before speaking. "My lord, this was just a preliminary notification. I will be taking a personal day tomorrow. With or without your satisfaction."

Vaisey lowered the goblet and mockingly bowed to his lieutenant. "Oh, my liege, I didn't realize how big your head had swollen! By all means, go do whatever you want. I'll just run_ this entire bloody place without you_!" He sniffed disapprovingly. "What's happened to you Gisborne? You've turned into a mewling little pup chasing after that girl."

Guy's eyes dropped to the floor. He knew it. He didn't understand why, but he knew it. He kept his gaze on the floor as Vaisey circled around him like a vulture. "Something's happened to you. You weren't this irritating with the other one. What's happened Gisborne?"

Guy didn't answer. Sometimes it was best not to.

"Is she making you false promises? Giving you ideas? Making you _think_? Thinking's a nasty business, Gisborne. You're best leaving it to me. Do you think she can give you whatever you want? Power? Money? I'm sure a marriage would give you some pocket change. But just remember Gisborne: you can only get what you truly want from someone like me." Vaisey stared hard at him for a long time before throwing back his head with a loud laugh.

"I taketh and I giveth away! Like God, but I can do better." He grinned maniacally. "Very well Gisborne, have your day playing in the snow. Get it out of your system. And when you're done and she's gone I'll expect you drop this nonsense. You can very easily be replaced."

**...**

Faelyn was waiting in the courtyard at dawn, just as she'd said. She wore a lovely pine green gown and matching fur-lined cloak. Guy's horse and the old grey from the inn were saddled and ready to ride. She smiled warmly at him, but he nodded stiffly. The sheriff's words had rolled around his mind all night.

If she was worried she didn't let it show. Fae clicked her tongue and led them out through town. The snow had iced over during the night and crunched loudly as the horses' hooves broke through. It was still many inches deep but wouldn't last long. The sky was clear and already the sun rose warm and buttery yellow.

They rose in silence through the town, watching as children threw snowballs at one another. The smoke smelled lovely and the snow glistened in the new light. All in all it was a beautiful day. But a dark cloud hung over the pair.

Faelyn didn't really know what she wanted to do, but she did know she wanted Guy away from Vaisey. Away from the castle. They walked along a road fenced in by tall trees burdened with snow and ice. Fae breathed in the mixed smell of pine and ice and exhaled loudly. "Mmm! It's so beautiful! Just ours for the taking!"

She looked at Guy but he was deep in thought and didn't answer. Fae decided to let him work out whatever was bothering him and enjoyed watching cardinals fluttering overhead. They led their horses on, further and further into the wilds. At the top of a hill Fae stopped and dismounted. Guy copied her mechanically. He looked out over the valley below them and pondered how he'd ended up back in Nottingham.

_Splat_!

Guy whirled in fury, snow dripping from his hair. Faelyn was ready for him and threw her second snowball, hitting him right in the face. Guy sputtered and brushed the icy remnants away. "What the devil did you do that for?"

"Today is about us enjoying the other's company one last time. I can't enjoy your company if you're going to be moody." Faelyn grinned and scooped up some more snow.

"No, no more! This is-"

"Childish?" She finished for him. "You should try it some time. It's very liberating." Fae pelted the snowball at him but he ducked behind his horse just in time and it soared past innocently. "Come on Guy, I never imagined you to be an easy defeat on the battlefield."

"That's Sir Guy to you!" He lept up and hurled a huge snowball at her. Fae yelped and dodged easily. She retaliated with several small, tightly packed snowballs, most hitting their mark. Guy, exasperated at his losing, tackled her to the ground. He held her down with his legs and dumped an armful of snow on her face.

"Hey! No fair!" Faelyn squirmed and wiggled trying to get free. Guy roared triumphantly. Fae suddenly twisted her body and the two of them went tumbling down the hill. The horses, completely bored of the two goofy humans, dug for shoots to nibble.

Guy landed first at the bottom with a groan. Fae whooped and fell right on top of him. He grunted but didn't move, and remained in the snow panting. "So this is...what you do for fun?" He finally managed.

"Mm-hmm!" Fae smiled brightly. "Why, what do you normally do?"

"So it's my turn to choose the next game?" His dark blue eyes stood out against the snow.

Ten minutes later they stood facing a row of targets along a fence. The targets were mainly chunks of wood in varying sizes from as large as a boar's head to a miniscule strawberry. Guy presented her with his bow. Fae shook her head. "You first."

Guy drew back a hawk feather arrow and took aim. He exhaled through his nose and let the arrow fly. It hit the smallest chunk square in the center.

"Wow, that was incredible! My turn!"

Guy showed her how to hold the bow, how to stand straight but to make sure not to lock her knees, how to nock the arrow, how to balance, and how to aim. "Then exhale and release. Don't try to push it, just open your fingers."

Faelyn hadn't really heard a word. He was standing practically on top of her. She could hear the creak of his leather, smell his spicy scent, feel his warm breath upon her neck.

"Are you paying attention?"

Faelyn jumped. "Erm, no, not really."

He pressed himself against her and she nearly melted right there. "I thought not. You need to hold your elbow higher. Like this. Good, now take aim."

"Mmmm...wha? Oh, aim. Sure." He stepped back right before she released the arrow and she accidentally dropped the point. It flipped out of the bow comically and landed right in front of them. Guy tsked.

"You should take this seriously. It could come in handy."

"Oh good grief, Guy, here." She nocked another arrow. Guy liked it when she used his name without the title. He liked the warm familiarity.

Without so much of a warning Fae released the arrow. It flew through the air with a sharp hiss and landed next to his arrow in the tiny chunk of wood.

Guy stared at it. "Do that again." He commanded. Fae shrugged and fired again. And again, and again. She fired one arrow into each of the targets, right at its heart.

"Where did you learn to do that? And why didn't you tell me?" He frowned at her.

"I taught myself. In secret. Could you imagine my father finding out his delicate blossom was handling weapons? I felt like I needed to know. You know, just in case."

Guy studied the girl in front of him very carefully. Was her childish behavior simply a facade? Underneath she was far more complicated. Maybe she'd been more deeply affected by her abduction than she told anybody. "Does your friend know? Your handmaiden?"

Fae shook her head. "I don't think so. At least she's never let on if she does."

"Any more hidden talents?" He crossed his arms in front of him and tried not to look impressed. A noble female with spunk, courage, and a dead-eye. What next?

"Hm. Well I can climb a tree as fast as any squirrel. And I'm pretty good at jumping from one to another."

Guy's brows raised. What kind of female stood before him? She was as wild and unpredictable as the sea. And her father expected her to get married? What would she become?

"You've got that look again." Faelyn pouted. "What's wrong?"

Guy wondered if he should actually say it aloud. "I'm just thinking. What would your betrothed do if he caught you doing any of these activities?"

Faelyn frowned. "I hadn't thought about it yet. And I don't want to."

Guy understood. The reason she wanted this day so badly was so she could have one last adventure before becoming like every other female. And then he realized something. He found that he didn't want her to become someone different. He liked her just the way she was-wild and free spirited. It was a disturbing epiphany.

They took tunes trying to outshoot one another until lunch time. Guy won, but it was a fun challenge anyways. As they walked back to the horses he almost said he'd love to continue practicing with her. Until he realized it was just that one time. They ate duck legs atop their mounts, passing a wine skin between them.

"So what next?" Guy asked when they finished. Fae seemed to have lost some of her fire and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, I didn't exactly plan it out."

So they walked their horses slowly and talked. Guy asked about her home and she asked about his duties. The conversation felt hollow and they both knew it, but neither wanted to be the first to admit it. They rode on for hours, at last coming to to ridge above Locksley where they watched the sun sink below the horizon in a fiery farewell of pink, orange, yellow, and red. The night darkened from purple to blue.

"I suppose we better return." Guy said reluctantly. Faelyn clicked her horse forward on to Locksley. "Wait, Fae, I-"

"I'm cold Sir Guy and I wish to warm myself at your lovely estate one last time." She threw back over her shoulder. "I find it difficult to believe he really took it from you. He probably hasn't even told anyone but you."

Unsure, Guy followed. He wanted it to be true but had never heard of Vaisey not following through on his threats. But just as she predicted, the foreman ran out to greet them. He called for stable boys and told the cooks to light the ovens.

Guy felt...happy. She had been right, and such an enormous weight lifted from his chest. She'd given him back his home. A gift he could never repay. He removed his duster and coat and stood in front of the living room fireplace. Fae joined him silently, handing her cloak to the maiden who'd helped her last time.

They stood side by side, not talking, just soaking in the moment. Guy took her into his arms gently and rested his chin on top of her head. She relaxed against him. He felt as though he should say something. But what? How sorry he was she was leaving him? That they would never see each other again? That she was going to be tethered down, caged, have her wings clipped so that she would never again fly free?

He admired her. He really did. She'd been traumatized but came out with fire in her soul and passion in her heart. Not at all like him. He'd sunk into himself and let his heart shrivel. But being around her was intoxicating. Guy breathed her scent in. That sweet, floral, honey-

"Honeysuckle." He murmured. "That's what it is. You smell like freshly bloomed honeysuckle on a warm summer day. I've been wondering since our first meeting."

Fae buried her face into his cotton shirt.

"Do you remember? You'd eaten yourself sick. And the next morning I ran right into you. You bounced off me like you were a flea. Later that day you fainted-I still can't believe you fainted-and I had to pick you up and put you back in your chair. That night you ran off and I had to chase you down. I was worried about you though I wasn't sure why at the time. I was so angry when I found you dancing in the rain. Who does that? I brought you here and you had to wear my clothes since you were soaked through. You looked so ridiculous! I'll never forget the way you looked in my clothes bagging around you, held up by two different belts! On the journey back you really surprised me with your riding skills. You nearly had me too, me and my good for nothing warhorse." He stopped for a moment, reflecting.

"You looked heart stoppingly beautiful in that dress at the masque. I'm sorry for what I said that night, that it hurt you. But I was right. You just liked me because I was intimidating." His voice dropped to a low growl. "If only that had been enough when you were attacked on your way home. If only I had paid closer attention. When I saw you in that carriage nearly drowned I was so scared. I haven't been that scared in quite a long time. Your skin felt like death. I didn't think you were going to make it. But you pulled through and, instead of heading back to aid, you insisted on continuing on to find your friend. That was very brave of you. I never told you."

Guy sighed. "Even trying new fruit at the market was fun with you. How do you do that? You turn everyday activities into memories I'll cherish."

"Stop it! Stop it please!" Faelyn shoved him away and ran upstairs, tears streaming down her face. She ran to the only place she knew of: his room, and flung herself onto his bed. It smelled of him and she only sniffled louder. Guy entered behind her. He slid into bed beside her and wrapped his strong arms around her again.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair of me." He held her all night, speaking only to dismiss the servant asking if they were going to eat dinner. Neither of them slept all night, dreading the morning. As time will, the hours slipped by and a rooster crowed. They rose, mounted their horses, and rode back to Nottingham without a word.

The sun had barely showed its face but the sheriff stood at the top of the courtyard stairs. His carriage was already packed with Faelyn's things and Cherry sat inside it dejectedly. For the first time since their meeting, Guy helped Fae down from her horse. She didn't look at him and walked slowly to the carriage. At the last second she turned back and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her tear drenched lips against his.

"_Never forget_." she whispered. Then she flew back to the carriage and slammed the door behind her.

Guy watched the carriage until it turned and vanished from his sight. He was aware of Vaisey saying something cruel, but he drowned out the sheriff's mocking tone and trudged inside.

**...**

**We've all seen that Guy has a super sweet side hidden away, so I hope I captured that without going overboard. Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update! We're going through some really important changes in our lives and might very well be moving across the country very soon. And I've also had wicked writer's block! I'll get to your awesome comments and reviews as soon as I can, I promise! Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement! **

**...**

The winter drew on and on. Bitterly cold winds, icy rain, and snow several feet deep. None of this could compare to Guy however. Disgusted with his own humanity leaving him once again with a aching and raw heart he plunged headfirst into his work with cruel malice. The sheriff had never been happier with Guy's results.

He had to be busy. Had to always be moving. Couldn't stop. No time to eat. Throw down a cup of wine. Keep going. Don't think. Just do.

But at night, when all the castle stood dark and silent and Guy lay in bed, memories and thoughts commanded his mind. His body groaned from all the physical abuse and begged for the reprieve of sleep. But his mind refused to shut off. As if the reservoir he so strongly held back during the day would burst every night and flood every inch of him.

Even things he hadn't remembered taking note of in the moment now bubbled to the surface. The way the snow sparkled in her hair, the way her nose wrinkled when she was angry, how perfectly she fit into him when he held her.

These and other thought would roll and tumble through his mind until the morning sun broke over his window sill and he was called upon to rise. And so it went, day after day. He began to lose weight and gain dark circles under his eyes. He became as vicious and feral as a caged badger. Still furiously he worked, determined to purge himself of any and all remaining humanity.

Then one day the letter he'd been dreading came.

**...**

The week long ride home was merely a blur. Cherry sat silently in the carriage with her mistress providing support whenever she could with handkerchiefs and back rubs. Faelyn thought she was beginning to gather her wits when they stopped off in Devonshire to return the old grey horse and she was told Sir Guy had purchased the steed for her many days ago. Faelyn burst into tears at the the news and refused to eat for an entire day. After she ran out of tears she insisted on riding the old grey, much to the disapproval of Cherry.

In fact, Cherry voiced her mettle quite loudly, insisting sharply Faelyn return to carriage like a proper lady. Fae ignored her and absolutely refused to speak the rest of the trip. (Although she did cave and eat the following morning.) The morning of their arrival home Faelyn submitted to Cherry and returned to the carriage. She sunk into herself and looked off vacantly.

Faelyn's father, Rupert, stood outside with the entire collection of house servants and a fair number of field hands lined up in expectation of her return. Sir Rupert had once been a handsome man, but now his thinning, greying hair and belly ponch belied his younger self. His sad green eyes lit up when his beloved daughter stepped down from the carriage and he rushed forward to gather her in a hug.

"My dear! You have been gone for far too long! I feared the storm would keep you! I have missed you something terrible! Oh, my dear, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Father. It's so good to see you too. Please forgive me, I'm just...tired."

"Yes, of course! You need rest!"

Rupert wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her into the manor, calling for the servants to fetch bath water and prepare a lovely lunch. "Now tell me everything my dear! Start with that carriage! Where is yours? To whom does that one belong? Did you have fun? Did you make any friends? How I've missed you so! I've been so lonely without you!"

Faelyn let her father ramble on and on even long after her bedroom door was closed. She exhaled heavily and looked at her possessions. What she once so longed to see now appeared dim and empty in her eyes. The dried flowers that hung from the ceiling, the intricate wooden chests and wardrobes, the massive four poster bed swathed in satin curtains. Faelyn walked over to her jewelry armoire. Her necklaces, broaches, rings, all things that used to bring her such happiness sparkled no longer.

A servant appeared and informed her of the readied bath. Faelyn walked through a large doorway to an adjoining room-her bathing room. She soaked in the water scented with oils and flower petals until the it grew cold. Then she stood naked in front of her fireplace until the sun set, not bothering to touch the plate of food left by the chefs.

Cherry came in at dinnertime to dress her. "Which would you like to wear m'lady?" She asked, throwing open the many wardrobe doors. Faelyn walked to the dresses mutely, touching them lightly and breathing in their familiar smell. The smell of home. She picked one at random, and once clothed, walked down to dinner.

It was just she and Rupert that night. He had many questions for her, and she answered them all with false enthusiasm. He seemed to notice but was satisfied by her reassurance of sleep depravity. By dessert he was going on and on about the man she was to marry.

"He's just perfect for you my dear. An old acquaintance. I honestly had no idea he was looking to settle down, especially with my daughter! If you can believe it he makes more money than even me. You do remember him, don't you? Sir Ethan? Well, anyways, he's coming to dinner tomorrow and I'm absolutely sure you two will be a perfect fit for one another!"

Just as he was preparing to leave the table, Faelyn suddenly remembered her bargain with the sheriff. "Father! I forgot, you must repay the sheriff's kindness!"

"Well yes, of course! I'll send a little something back with his cab when the weather clears." Rupert turned to go, but Faelyn cleared her throat.

"Father, I think more than a little something is in order."

"Well if you insist my dear. I'll send a chest with some sparkly doo-bobs."

"And I'm sure he will need use of his carriage. Perhaps you ought to send it back right away."

Rupert was tired and wanting to lie down at this point. He nodded. "Yes, yes, my dear, whatever you want. I'll invite him to the wedding too. Mustn't let him think he isn't graciously welcome after all he's done for you."

Faelyn started to protest, but her father kissed her on the cheek and patted her head. "So nice to have back my dear." He mumbled sleepily.

Faelyn slumped in her chair dejectedly.

**...**

Sir Ethan of Haversham Cove was an odd little man. He was in his mid forties, had curly silver hair, and droopy brown eyes like a puppy. He was quite droll and had very few passions, but as soon as calligraphy was mentioned he went off on extremely long and detailed stories of his boyhood job as an apprentice under King Richard's scribe.

"It was he who discovered me, you know. I practiced for long hours into the night on a single letter just to make sure my penmanship was utterly-" He held his fingers up in the air and pinched them together-"perfect! Ah!"

Had Faelyn not been betrothed to him, she would have burst out laughing. As it was she turned to her father in desperation. Sir Ethan strode through the mannor, not bothering to pay attention to his host.

"Father you cannot be serious!" Faelyn hissed. Sir Rupert shot her an alarmed look but Ethan hadn't heard. He was busy comparing the swirls in a glass vase to the letter 'L'.

"He is a good and honest man of long-standing reputation. His family has always served the kings of England directly. You will have security and protection with him. And you'll live in a castle by the sea!"

Faelyn frowned. "Father, the sea is hardly a day's ride from here."

"Precisely! Now Ethan! What say you take a walk with Faelyn to the library? That was the only room she'd willingly stay in as a child! No doubt you two will find common ground there!"

"Oh, er, Sir Rupert? I actually dislike reading a great deal. It is really only writing that interests me. And not even the content, just the script. In fact, only the other day I was writing up a contract for a new man to captain one of my ships-I always write up every document you know, can never pass up the opportunity-and I spent at least two hours on the first letter. Here, let me show you Lady Faelyn."

Hours later Faelyn finally trudged upstairs to bed. So this is what adulthood felt like. Being bored to tears. Had she any left. She walked to her fireplace and stood staring into it, holding her arms around herself. She stayed this way until Cherry came to her and directed her into her night clothes and laid her down.

The days muddled together and slowly oozed by. Sir Ethan called every weekend and began wedding preparations. The last thing Faelyn spoke aloud was a request holding off the wedding until Spring, where she could walk amongst the wildflowers. Both her father and Ethan saw this as acceptable. She didn't care about anything but seeing those flowers one last time. Every other decision was made in her presence but without her opinion. Just how she preferred it. She stopped talking to everyone, even Cherry, and put her mind to acting the part of a complacent lady of standing.

**...**

The letter was for Marian, but she sought out Guy as soon as she read it through. He was busy in the courtyard overseeing the construction of the gallows. "Guy, I need to speak with you."

"Not now, Marian, I'm working."

"I see that, but this is important."

He hardly glanced at her. "It always is with you. Quick, tell me what you want now so that I may see it done and have you out of my way."

Marian tsked and stood directly in front of him. She waved the letter under his nose. Instantly his cold demeanor dropped and a flicker of utter dread reflected in his eyes. Just as he was starting to breathe again, just as he was assuring himself she must be married by now, that she'd forgotten him, it had come.

"Lady Faelyn requests the honor of my presence at her wedding. She invited the sheriff too. He's reading his letter now."

Guy swallowed hard. "Did she...Did-"

"No."

Disappointment hit him harder than he'd thought possible.

"At least not directly." Marian was watching Guy carefully. "She suggests the sheriff and I take a well armed guard to avoid any mishaps in Sherwood Forest."

Guy jerked his head up and glared at her. "So?" He tried to move away and go back to his work but Marian stood in front of his way again.

"Guy, she's asking for you to be there."

"There's absolutely no reason for it. Whatever it was we both may have..._felt_..." He looked at Marian uncomfortably, but she seemed unmoved. "Is long gone now."

"Don't be an ass, Guy. You still care for her. You should go to her."

Guy thought about it for just a second before his cold shield slipped back into place. "No. Now get out of my way." He shoved past her.

Later he went to the war room to join Vaisey for lunch. The two were back closer than ever and the sheriff had actually been downright chummy recently. He was pouring over letters and treaties as Guy entered and made no notice of him at first. Guy sat quietly and picked at a piece of bread. Vaisey groaned dramatically and thrust the papers away.

"Do you know I am quite bored. When are we getting to the hangings Gisborne?"

"After lunch my lord."

"And after that?"

"A public stoning my lord."

"Oh goody! Hurry up Gisborne, I'm eager!"

Guy smirked. His lunch was only a pitcher of the sheriff's good wine he'd helped himself to, and he gulped down a second goblet.

"Oh, Gisborne, that girl that had you all a-twitter, was her name perchance Amberly?"

Guy froze. He didn't like where this was going. Trying to maintain a carefree attitude he poured himself another serving. "I believe so my lord. What of it?"

"Seems the poor lass is getting married and she asked me to attend! Ha! As if I had time!

Guy laughed dryly.

"But her father is a well renowned tradesman. And the man she's getting married to is almost as wealthy as Prince John...Hmmm..."

Guy could see the cogs working in the sheriff's mind and knew he must speak up now before he was included in the sheriff's plan. "You should send Marian my lord. If her father can send Lady Amberley in his place, you can send Marian in yours."

"Hmm, yes. I have things to do here anyways. Good idea Gisborne. Now let's go witness a man squirm!" He led Guy through the castle back down to the courtyard. "Oh, by the way, you'll be joining Marian. Ha, as if a woman could ever stand in for me! I'll need you to introduce the idea of our cause to the both of them. Make a good impression Gisborne, these men could fund our entire cause!"

And so, a few weeks later, Guy and Marian traveled together to witness Faelyn's wedding.

...

**(Sorry Jayne DLM, but I always thought of Fae's betrothed to be a flaccid character. Idk if anyone here watches CW's Reign, but I pictured Ethan to be a lot like Lord Castleroy, but instead of a pepper addiction, Ethan has a calligraphy obsession!)**


	19. Chapter 19

Guy brought Marian as far as the front door where he wheeled away mumbling excuses of checking on the horses. Marian rolled her eyes and entered the Amberley manner by herself.

The entire bottom floor of the manor was packed with guests. Servants squeezed through gaps in the crowds carrying newly polished silver chalices and plates loaded with the very best of food and wine. Musicians were set up near the fireplace playing cheerful ditties on harps, flutes, and violins.

Marian was overwhelmed with by the number of people. She had planned their arrival three days prior to the weeklong marriage and celebration, but it seemed as if most of the guests had been here for days already! She wandered through, greeting new people and keeping an eye out for her friend, the lady of the moment.

Faelyn was in fact still in her room. For the past three days she'd used every possible excuse to remain hidden away. Today's excuse was that she couldn't decide on what she wanted to wear. It was already noon and several dresses lay thrown haphazardly around her room. She and Cherry were taking a break, both sipping watered down wine and breathing heavily.

"M'lady, I understand your hesitation but you must see to your guests." Cherry sat aside her cup and rose. "Please m'lady."

Faelyn stared out the window at the sun. She nodded and scooped up the nearest dress. It would do. Once proper she descended the stairs quietly, hoping no one would notice her and she could simply hide in a corner. Of course, her father saw her at once and announced her arrival for all to see. It was a long hour greeting people she'd instantly forget before finally seeing a friendly face. For the first time in months, Faelyn grinned and embraced her friend.

"Marian! I'm so very glad to see you!"

"I've missed you and your spunk!" Marian moved closer, pretending to reach around to grab an hor dourves. She leaned in close and whispered what Faelyn had been dying to know. "_He is here_."

**...**

Guy was taking his time brushing down his black warhorse in the stables. He had no desire to go into that house and see her. He thought he did, had thought of nothing but what he would say to her, but now that he was here, in the moment, he greatly wanted to leave.

"You could have said hi."

Guy froze at the sound of her voice. He slowly turned to face her. "Lady Faelyn." She was hauntingly beautiful in a pale gold dress made of sheer fabric layered in petals atop silk. She wore a string of pearls around her neck and circlet of diamonds twisted into her hair. She was shaking, he noticed. Her eyes were wide, her mouth parted open. So lovely.

Faelyn took a few timid steps, then launched herself at him. At first he thought she was going to attack him, and his hand flew to the hilt of his sword. But she had thrown her arms around his neck and was softly crying. Guy was at a loss. What was he to do?

"Lady Faelyn this is completely inappropriate. If someone were to see you embracing another man a few days before your wedding you would be ruined."

She sniffled and nuzzled the hollow of his neck. "I know, but I missed you."

He picked her up with his strong arms and placed her upon a hay bale. "Now listen. What fun we had is over. I've moved on. I have goals I will see accomplished. You are not amongst them." She was straining his heart, looking up with those big, wet doe eyes of hers. "The time has come for you to finish growing up. Time for you to become a woman and not a little girl any longer. Do you understand?"

"But, but you came even though you weren't invited. Why then, if not to see me?"

Guy scowled. "I was sent here by the sheriff to meet your father and fiance. _They_ are of important standing and would be powerful allies for Vaisey."

Faelyn sniffed. "Of course. Power. It's all you care about."

"It is." Guy straightened. She looked a mess. Face streaked with tears, dress disheveled, hair flipping out. He handed her his handkerchief. "Clean yourself up and go to your guests. Try to enjoy this. It is after all, your wedding." He left her there, clutching his black satin handkerchief.

Faelyn emerged several minutes later, all trace of dismay wiped from her features. She was actually smiling as she approached Sir Ethan. "My lord, shall we take a turn about the room? You can introduce me to your friends and associates."

Sir Ethan was pleased with her newly found positive attitude and wound his arm through hers. "Your happiness is enriching my dear, I am glad to see you enjoying yourself at last."

"I have been understandably nervous my lord, and daunted by your accomplishments." She said the latter loudly as they passed by Guy and Marian. He was brooding darkly, arms folded across his chest.

Sir Ethan patted her hand. "Understandably, my dear. But fear not, you will greatly love you new home, Haversham Cove. It is warm and sunny for the better part of the year, with crystalline blue seas, soft white sands, golden sea grass, and pink seashells."

"My lord you have the gift of a poetic tongue. Tell me more of my new home, I beg of you."

Guy's blue eyes followed them the entire day. He stood next to Marian but refused to speak to anyone. It was quite scandalous and several of the ladies began whispering amongst themselves. The following day was the rehearsal and then the day after she would be married.

What sort of man was her betrothed, really? Guy waited until Faelyn had been pulled away by Sir Ethan's sister and approached the man. Guy was easily a foot taller and smiled wryly. "Sir Ethan." His dark voice boomed dominantly. Faelyn's eyes whipped to him and she looked suddenly fearful.

Ethan turned to Guy and dipped into a bow. Guy returned it but never once removed his gaze from the man. "I am Sir Guy of Gisborne. My lord Vaisey, Sheriff of Nottingham, would like to extend his sincerest congratulations and apologizes for his absence. He would very much like to get to know you better, as would I." Guy motioned for wine, a clear indicator of his intent of a long conversation.

"Greetings Sir Guy, I am pleased you have made it. Your lord Vaisey, he is in Nottingham you say? How peculiar. I was under the impression a Lord Edward was sheriff there."

"He retired my lord. His daughter, Lady Marian, has done me the honor of accompanying me here."

"Interesting. I am somewhat of a sheriff of my own territory, you know, although I do not hold the title."

Guy wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "Er, yes. Well in that case my lord Vaisey would like to ask you include his castle amongst your stops on your wedding tour. He is quite intrigued in your shipping lanes and trading routes and would like to talk an alliance."

"Of course, of course. I had planned on stopping along Nottingham to meet with Sir Edward anyways. He is a good man. We were lads together, you know. I was sorry to hear of his wife's passing. I fear I have not been able to visit him since."

Guy was puzzled. Was this man deliberately ignoring his point? Or was he really this much of a dolt? Someone of his stature couldn't possibly be this brain dead, he must be very clever to have achieved his holdings, which meant he had heard Guy and was trying to change the topic on purpose.

But an hour later Guy had completely rethought his opinion of the man before him. Ethan was as fascinating as a brick. And that might be insulting bricks. The man was an old, stuffy, boring, air head. This was the man wild, adventure-seeking Faelyn was to spend her life with? He would destroy her. Ethan would extinguish that lovely fire that burned in her heart and smother her spirit. But what could he do about it? Nothing.

**...**

That night as Faelyn dressed for bed, she wondered over Guy's appearance. Had he really only come at the bidding of the sheriff? Had he truly moved on, gone back to that power hungry, violent demon she'd met in the dungeons? She sighed sadly and withdrew his black silken handkerchief from her pocket. It was monogrammed in black thread and she ran her finger over the double G's.

Cherry purposefully ignored the handkerchief. She knew once she saw Sir Guy her mistress would fall into herself again. But it appeared he'd spurned her, which was good. For both of them. She knew Lady Fae had feelings for the man, but what she needed was someone good who could protect her, not a fiend with a temper. Her lady would forget about him in time, and grow to love her life in the sea side castle. Hopefully.

Faelyn couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned and finally stood and stared out the window. From her view she could see the lake her father loved. He fished often and supposedly had chosen this very spot to build his manor because of that lake. Across the lake, perhaps a mile away, she could see the guest house. Just the guest house alone was bigger than Locksley, and she wondered how Guy felt about it.

The sky was beginning to lighten from black to royal blue. A heavy mist rose from the earth. The view from her window had always brought such joy to her heart, but today she felt hollow. Feeling restless, she threw on a simple dress over her night gown and crept downstairs. No one was awake yet, not even the servants. The house was dark and she slipped outside unnoticed.

It was absolutely lovely in the blue morning. It was chilly but fresh. New. So open. She felt as though this was the first time she could breath in months. No servants hanging off her, no nobles pressing her for conversation. Just the world and her.

Warm yellow and pink bleached into the sky illuminating the green grass sparkling with dew and casting blue shadows in the dips of the earth. So beautiful. Faelyn wrapped her arms around herself and breathed in the sweet smell of dawn. Birds twittered and chirped and for the first time in a long time, Faelyn felt happy and at peace.

She would miss the lovely wildflowers. The bees lazily floating from one the another. The purr of hummingbirds. The whisper of the wind across the lake and through the rushes.

She turned to look at the lake one last time, and there he was, walking towards her. He looked as if he hadn't slept a wink either. His hair was disheveled and his cotton undershirt damp from the mist. He hadn't thought of donning his coat or duster it seemed, and he looked so simply, in that moment, just a man. Nothing more, nothing less.

Guy stopped at her just as the sun broke over the horizon, flooding them with golden light. His lovely blue eyes were sad and full of want. He was breathing hard though not physically spent. They stood, looking into one another's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then without warning, Guy scooped her up and held her tightly against him.

His muscles were hard under his light shirt and pressed against her soft body. "I have missed you too." He said into her hair. Faelyn exhaled, feeling the weight and pressure dissipation. She laughed and clutched at him, breathing in his wonderful smell.

"What are we going to do?"

Guy released her slowly and looked her over. "Nothing." He said mournfully. "I have nothing to offer you. You will be safe and well provided for with Ethan."

Faelyn couldn't believe her ears. "You can't be serious. He's ridiculous! I would die of boredom within the first year!"

"Fae, I care for you. I do." It was the first time Guy had admitted it aloud and he had to stop to gather his resolve. "But I can't offer you a fine home with fine clothes like you have here. I have a duty to Vaisey. He can give me all the things I desire."

Faelyn's green eyes were hard. "And when you have enough money and power, what then? What will you do with it? When you're sitting in your castle on your pile of money and Vaisey is dead, what then? When will it ever be enough? What void are you trying to fill?"

"I will be sheriff on Nottingham when Vaisey is dead." Guy said frowning.

"Is that what you desire? To be sheriff? To be as lonely and crazy as Vaisey?"

"He isn't crazy, he just doesn't allow distractions to get in his way."

"Distractions like love?"

Guy looked at Faelyn. Dew drops sparkled in her hair. She was so much stronger than she realized. She didn't need him. She didn't need his burdens. She deserved an easy life by the sea in ultimate luxury. "Fae..." His shoulders hunched. He felt as if he were a hundred years old.

"Fine! Be like that! You're just afraid! Afraid that you could have what you actually want and it could be enough!" She spun on her toes and stormed away.

**...**

**Oh, the horrors of writer's block. More like writer's constipation. It just won't come out. XD Anywho, ten points to anyone who's noticed I'm randomly inserting a line here or there from RA's movies. Gonna go stare at a pic of him topless and drool now...**


	20. Chapter 20

Faelyn dressed for her wedding with a blank face. Her dress had been picked out by Sir Ethan's sister, Esme, and was beyond anything more beautiful than she'd ever seen. Saracen style clothing was making a huge statement in London fashion and this gown was no exception. She wore a tight corset of white lace inlaid with silver at the neckline. The sleeves were made of the same sheer white lace and opened into long, trailing bells at her wrists. The skirts were enormous and numerous. Each was a single layer of sheer lace that piled together and gave the impression she was walking through a cloud. Atop her head was placed a muslin veil detailed in delicate silver stitching, held in place by a silver tiara set with an enormous sapphire. She wore no other jewelry to respect her future husband and wedding ring.

It was horrible.

She hated every bit of it. Every fancy stitch and design, every tied bit. It was immensely heavy and suffocating. She could barely move, never mind breathing. She had to concentrate on calming her breaths. In, out. In, out. But every time she thought of the impending marriage she felt panic rise and her air cut off. It felt like another abduction. She was bound in white lace and would be buried in vows and ties to a man she had nothing in common with.

She could have lived with that had he not insist on her acting the part of a proper lady. She had swallowed her feelings and opinions and outdoor joys. Ladies of a castle were meant to be fragile, gentle creatures that stayed in doors and worked on their knitting.

Cherry could see the light and spirit fading from her friend's eyes and pitied her. At first the match up seemed just what Faelyn needed, but this man would smother her and kill off every part that made Fae who she was. Cherry wished things could be different. What good is safety and comfort if you're dead inside? It was like forever caging a wild bird. Faelyn needed the freedom of flight, not to be locked up.

The music outside started earlier than Faelyn expected. Her heart beat raced. She wiped her sweaty palms on the lace skirts.

"It's time m'lady."

Cherry carried her train down the stairs where her father waited to lead her down the aisle. "You look radiant my dear." He beamed at her.

Faelyn looked up into her father's face. "Father, is this truly what you want for me?"

"Of course my dear. Your safety and happiness is all I've ever wanted."

Faelyn's eyes dropped to her dainty blue slippers. That was it then. She squared her shoulders and clenched her jaw. She would do this. She had to. For her father. The music changed and her father took her arm. He patted her hand reassuringly and led her out the front door, around the side of the house, and through the wildflowers that enveloped the fields around the lake.

The sun was warm and bright in a cloud-free endless blue sky. A warm breeze picked up the sweet scent of the flowers and carried it all around. A more perfect day couldn't have been asked for. Faelyn admired the splendor around her, losing herself to the beauty of nature one final time.

The walk was over too quickly, and soon Faelyn was standing at the head of some one hundred guests beside Sir Ethan. He was dashing in a deep blue tailcoat and vest of silver. But Faelyn hardly noticed. As the clergyman began the ceremony all she could think about was how lovely the lake looked. The breeze tickled the top of the water and sent diamond sparkles rippling across. The swans that had been requested just for this occasion honked to one another cheerfully. A gorgeous butterfly flew in front of Faelyn and she smiled. It was so amazing. So peaceful.

The father cleared his throat. "My lady?"

Faelyn started and snapped back to the present.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

Faelyn looked to Sir Ethan. He was waiting expectantly. Everyone behind her was waiting. Even the servants were waiting. Faelyn smiled then, a dazzling smile.

"No." She said.

"I beg your pardon my lady?" The priest dug a finger into his ear. Sir Ethan stared at her.

"I said no. I do not take this man." Faelyn said it loudly, still smiling.

"Faelyn what are you doing?!" Her father exclaimed.

Faelyn turned to face her father. The guests were buzzing in shock at the young girl's behavior. "I don't know!" She laughed. "It's crazy, but I'm doing it anyways." She removed her tiara and veil and flung them aside.

"Thank you for coming everyone. Enjoy the food and gossip and...safe journey home!" She laughed again and took off back to the house as quickly as she could, leaving Sir Ethan, her father, and the priest standing at the alter with mouths wide open.

Faelyn ripped the gown from her body and let loose her hair. Hurriedly, she dressed into the pink cotton shirt and raspberry cotton skirt Guy had purchased for her. She donned her worn leather boots and clipped her cloak around her neck with the rose pin. Time to go. Faelyn started to her door but an angry pounding stopped her in her tracks.

"Faelyn! Open up! It's your father! What in Heaven's name are you doing? You'll ruin yourself!"

"I'm sorry Father!" She called, but didn't move.

"It's understandable that you're nervous, but you need to come back right this instant and beg Sir Ethan for his forgiveness! If you hurry we can settle this all with the excuse of your nerves!"

But Faelyn was no longer listening. She tore down the bed curtains and began tying them together with as much strength as she could manage in her shaky excitement. She opened the wooden shutters and looked around. Good, no one in sight. They must have all run into the house after her father. If she could make it across the lawn to the stables she could saddle a horse and escape.

Faelyn tossed out the tangle of tied bed curtains, hitched her skirt up and climbed onto the window ledge. She was a good three stories up. The height was dizzying, but her grim set determination won out. She breathed in and exhaled. Good. All set.

Faelyn turned around and braced her boots at the outside corner of the window ledge. The curtains held. She took a timid step down. Then another. She had just gained her confidence and was nearing the second story window when the ties came loose and she plummeted down.

She landed with a loud "_OOF_!" on top of something she did not think was grass. It fact it smelled of leather and cinnamon. When he spoke she grinned like a mad woman.

"You know, I normally don't like weddings, but yours was actually quite fun. Now please do me the courtesy of getting up. I think you've squashed something I rather value."

**...**

**(Sorry it's so short.) What does this mean for Guy and Faelyn?! Thanks so much for staying with me through twenty chapters! You guys rock! 3**


End file.
